Eternal Flame
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: Blaine's dad forced him to marry Sebastian after Kurt left for New York, but when Kurt comes back into Blaine's life after five years old flames burn. MPREG and some violence. Klaine will come in this story shortly.
1. The Truth

**I don't own glee. I DO NOT ship seblaine. This is purely out of my imagination.**

* * *

"Honey, why don't you come to bed?" Sebastian yelled from the bed. Blaine had locked himself in the bathroom. He held his knees to his chest. He was pregnant and he knew it. He couldn't believe that he was. The bad part was he wasn't happy about it.

Soon after Blaine's senior year his father made him marry Sebastian. Blaine has never been happy since. He cried every day. Sebastian was a horrible husband. Throughout the years Sebastian pressured Blaine making him feel he wasn't good enough. Everything Sebastian wanted to Blaine to do he did. If he didn't he would suffer a beating or a new bruise and now he was pregnant with Sebastian's baby. Sebastian knew but he still beat him like today. Blaine wanted to paint the nursery yellow but Sebastian thought otherwise. Blaine's emotions took hold and caused Sebastian to slap him. Sebastian had never acted like this before but now that Sebastian was stronger, he felt the need for power. Blaine didn't want his child raised in this.

Blaine got up and looked in the mirror. He had a bruise over his left eye. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Sebastian lying in bed.

"What took you so long?" he asked frustrated. Blaine sighed as he got into bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin and bundled himself into the soft bed.

"I had sickness" Blaine said flatly. He closed his eyes forcing himself in sleep. He heard Sebastian switch off the light. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine's small body.

"I love you." He whispered into Blaine's ear. "Do you love me?" Blaine stayed silent for a few moments. "I said do you love me?" Sebastian's grip tightened.

"Yes" Blaine choked out. Sebastian closed his eyes and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Every day he feared for his life. Even though his baby was part Sebastian, it was still a part of Blaine, but the truth was Blaine wanted to be married to someone else and carrying someone else's baby. He wanted his sweet Kurt.

Blaine went to school the next day for work. He worked as an assistant to Mr. Shuester. They were eating lunch. He always sat with Will, Emma and Coach Beiste since they became good friends. Coach Beiste looked at Blaine.

"Where did you get the bruise?" she asked him. Blaine sighed as he thought of an answer quickly.

"I was boxing and the punching bag hit me in the face" Blaine replied. Coach Beiste recognized the answer. She had used something like it before.

"No it didn't" she said quickly. She stood up and gathered her things. "Meet me in the locker room after you get done eating" Blaine sighed heavily. He looked at Emma and Will.

"Hey we are having a glee reunion in a few days," Will said happily. "Why don't you come?"

Blaine nodded and finished his lunch. He gathered his things and walked out of the teachers' lounge. He walked through the halls to the locker room. He walked in and saw Coach Beiste sitting at her desk.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked. She got up and stood in front of Blaine.

"I know you didn't get the bruise from the punching bag." She said. "You got it from your husband didn't you? He hit you, huh?" Blaine started to sob. Coach Beiste embraced him in a tight hug.

"It's been like this for five years" he sobbed. "I fear for my life every single day and now I'm pregnant" Coach Beiste rubbed his back. She pulled him in front of her.

"You need to get out of that house now." She said flatly. "That's not a place to raise a baby."

"I can't!" he sobbed even harder. "He'll kill me. He can't live without me."

"And let me guess you can't live without him?" she said.

"No" Blaine shook his head. "I hate him. I want to be married to Kurt and carrying Kurt's baby."

"You're still in love with Kurt?" she asked. He nodded.

"I love him to death. I miss him so much."

Days pasted. Coach Beiste came over until Sebastian would come home from work. Coach Beiste made sure that Blaine was fine and Blaine returned the favor.

Blaine straightened his bowtie as he stood in front of the mirror. Tonight was the glee club reunion. He wanted to go and see his old friends. He smiled at all the memories. His smile faded when Sebastian walked in. he leaned against the door frame. The two didn't say anything to each other. Blaine was on his way out when:

"I don't want that lady to come in this house anymore." Sebastian said sternly. Blaine started to walk away when Sebastian grabbed his wrist tightly. "Did you hear me or are you deaf and pregnant?" Blaine felt the courage to stand up for himself.

"I heard you just fine." Blaine snapped back. "And it's my house too. I can have my own guests. You can't control me. I'm your husband not your slave so don't-"Sebastian smacked Blaine across the face.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" he yelled. Blaine pulled his wrist away from Sebastian and walked away.

When Blaine pulled into the parking lot he was met by Coach Beiste. He got out of the car and walked towards her.

"So where's the man?" she asked.

"He hit me again"

"Get out of that house." She said. "It's not safe"

"I know" he said as they walked into the school. "It's hard but it needs to be done"

"How about you leave him and come to my house?" she said.

"I can't. I can stay with my-"

"Well if it isn't Blaine Warbler?" he heard a sweet voice say from behind. He turned around and saw his Kurt standing there.

* * *

**Alright if you want more please review. I know I made Sebastian evil. Don't worry Blaine won't be married for long because something will happen.**


	2. He used to be a Pearl

**I don't own glee. Now I hate myself for what will happen in this chapter. **

**Warning: Blood and lost mpreg (miscarriage)**

* * *

"Well if it isn't the new kid!" Blaine replied at the sight of Kurt. His heart was beating out of his chest. He felt like Jim Carrey in the mask seeing Tina Carlyle. Kurt was his Tina Carlyle. Kurt walked up and hugged him. Blaine felt safe in Kurt's arms. The two parted.

"How are you?" Kurt asked as the started to walk. "I know that you married Sebastian. Has he been treating you alright?" Blaine looked at Coach Beiste. Then back to Kurt.

"I'm not the best." Blaine hesitated. "Sebastian is abusive. He beats me and now I'm pregnant so story of my life." Kurt looked down. He felt sorry. He still loved Blaine. He couldn't see Blaine get hurt. "So how have you been?"

"Good, I've been in New York awhile"

The party was fabulous. Everyone sang, danced and just had a good time. Blaine sat at the piano. He felt a familiar feeling in his chest. His heart was warming. Kurt sat next to him. Everyone was around the piano.

"_She is a pyramid," _Blaine sang. _  
"But with him she's just a grain of sand  
This love's too strong like mice and men  
Squeezing out the life that should be let in_

_She was a hurricane-cane-cane-cane_  
_But now she's just a gust of wind_  
_She used to set the sails of a thousand ships_  
_Was a force to be reckoned with_

_She could be a statue of liberty_  
_She could be a Joan of Arc_  
_But he's scared of the light that's inside of her_  
_So he keeps her in the dark_

_Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh_  
_Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh_  
_Can't believe she's become a shell of herself_  
_'Cause she used to be a pearl_

_She was unstoppable_  
_Moved fast just like an avalanche_  
_But now she's stuck deep in cement_  
_Wishing that they'd never ever met_"

this line had Blaine crying. He had wished he never ever met Sebastian.

"_She could be a statue of liberty_  
_She could be a Joan of Arc_  
_But he's scared of the light that's inside of her_  
_So he keeps her in the dark_

_Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh_  
_Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh_  
_Can't believe she's become a shell of herself_  
_'Cause she used to be a –"_

Blaine was cut off by Kurt singing:

_"Do you know that there's a way out,_  
_there's a way out_  
_there's a way out_  
_there's a way out_

_You don't have to be held down,_  
_be held down_  
_be held down_  
_be held down"_

Blaine finished:

_"'Cause I used to be a shell_  
_Yeah, I let him rule my world_  
_my world, ohh, yeah_

_But I woke up and grew strong_  
_And I can still go on_  
_And no one can take my pearl_

_You don't have to be shell, No_  
_You're the one that rules your world, ohh_  
_You are strong and you'll learn_  
_that you can still go on_

_And you'll always be a pearl_

_She is unstoppable"_

Kurt got up and pulled Blaine out of the choir room. He hugged him tightly.

"I had to get it out." he sobbed. "He's a monster" Kurt took Blaine's hand and ran down the hall with Blaine. Blaine felt like it was the first day they met. Kurt dragged him down the locker room.

"There is a way out," Kurt said. "You're Blaine freaking Anderson. You're strong. You're smart. Leave Sebastian." Blaine was sobbing by now.

"I love you so much" Blaine choked out. Kurt got up and kissed Blaine passionately. Blaine slipped his hand up Kurt's shirt. His hand wasn't met by skin it was met by another shirt.

"Those damn layers" Blaine sighed.

"Let's take them off then" Kurt suggested. They kissed again not knowing someone was watching them.

After a while Kurt and Blaine walked down the hall. Kurt felt awkward. He had just had shower sex with a pregnant married man. Blaine saw the worry in Kurt's eyes.

"I don't regret it" Blaine said. "You gave me the strength to leave him. I'm leaving tonight."

"How did I give you the strength?" Kurt asked. Blaine stopped at the choir room door.

"The feeling of being wanted." He replied with tears in his eyes. "When Sebastian and I conceived, there was no love. He forced me into everything, but with you, you're so gentle. If I don't want to do something you accept it." Kurt smiled. He loved being Blaine's one and only, and now they can have that again. Kurt opened the choir room door and Blaine and he walked in. Artie rolled in front of them.

"Something crazy just went down" he said. Blaine and Kurt exchanged glances.

"Indeed it did" a voice said. Kurt and Blaine turned to see Sebastian. "I know exactly what happened."

"So what you're spying on me now?" Blaine yelled. Sebastian got closer to Blaine.

"Well when you cheat on me yeah"

"You're unbelievable!" Blaine said. "I'm glad I cheated just now on you." Sebastian stood there. "For five years now I have put up with you hitting me and screaming at me." Blaine started to sob. "But not anymore, I'm leaving you. I can the married to a monster like you. You're a selfish son of a-"Sebastian smacked Blaine to the floor.

"You want to see a monster," he said. He grabbed Blaine by the hair. "Well you've got one" Sebastian flung Blaine across the room. Blaine hit the corner of the door frame. It knocked the wind out of him. Everyone grabbed Sebastian. Kurt and Coach Beiste rushed to Blaine. Kurt put Blaine's head in his lap.

"Blaine can you hear me?" he said. Blaine's eyes were opened.

"The…. Baby..." he choked out. Blaine was in a puddle of blood. Coach Beiste dialed 911.

Kurt didn't know what to think as he was in the waiting room with everyone. Kurt looked down at his hands. He had blood on them. Blaine's blood. He walked to the bathroom and locked the door. He turned on the water. He made sure it was hot. He ran his hands under the water. He closed his eyes. He felt the hotness on his hands. His hands tingled. He squirted soap on them and lathered. The blood ran down into the drain. He shut off the water and grabbed paper towels. He wiped his hands. He wished this hadn't had happened to Blaine. He wished he could wipe away this pain. He walked out. The doctor came out as Kurt came out.

"Hello I'm Doctor Todd. I have been assigned to Blaine's case. Only family members can see him." Kurt had to see Blaine.

"I'm his boyfriend" Kurt said quickly. He looked at Coach Beiste. "This is his aunt." Coach Beiste stood up.

"Follow me" they walked down the halls. Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt like hall never ended.

"Is there anything we need to know?" Coach Beiste asked slowly.

"He said he wanted to tell you. He said he just wants company." She nodded as they came to a stop. Kurt felt like he was going to throw up. The doctor left.

"You okay?" Coach Beiste asked. She held Kurt. Kurt nodded slowly. They opened the door. Blaine was lying in the bed. Monitors beeped. Kurt went to Blaine. Blaine's eyes opened. Blaine had an oxygen tube through his nose. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. Coach Beiste grabbed his other hand.

"I lost the baby" Blaine said flatly. Kurt started to cry. Even Beiste cried. Blaine started to sob. "It's my entire fault. If I had just kept my mouth shut-"

"It's not your fault" Beiste said. "Sebastian killed his own kid. It's his fault."

* * *

**I feel so bad. Please review. I know I will be getting bad reviews because of the baby.**


	3. Motel 6

**I don't own glee. Now this chapter will have an awesome a fight scene between Sebastian and Blaine. This scene is based on the movie obsessed.**

* * *

"This is garbage!" Puck yelled from the parking lot. "The ass killed his own kid!" Puck stood next to his police cruiser. Finn stood next to him.

"You don't think I don't want to kill the son of a bitch. I want that bastard dead but the only way that can happen is-" Finn stopped. He saw Kurt walk out with Blaine's bag.

"Here Puck, You take him home. He will tell you where to go. The house is under Blaine's name so Sebastian can't take it" Kurt said as he handed the bag to Puck. Puck put the bag in. "unlike everything else" Kurt mumbled. Kurt was angry. He had never been this angry. He kicked the tire. He kicked it harder and harder. He started to kick the tire as if it was Sebastian. He walked away angrily.

"I've never seen him that angry before" Puck commented.

"I have" Finn shivered.

Kurt walked back to Blaine's room. Blaine was finishing putting on his black turtle neck. He laced up his shoes.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked. Blaine went into Kurt's arms.

"I've always loved you." He said softly through tears. "I am going to go tomorrow and press charges and tonight I will pack my things."

"But it's your house, why are you going to leave?" Kurt asked. He kissed Blaine's forehead.

"The memories are too cruel" Blaine replied sadly.

"I love you too" Kurt replied. Kurt led them to the parking lot. He got Blaine into the cruiser and he told Blaine to get some rest.

How could Blaine sleep? Blaine just lost his child. He blamed Sebastian for it. When he got to his house, Puck escorted him in.

"You gonna to be okay?" Puck asked. Blaine nodded slowly. "Okay if you need anything let me know"

"Thank you" Blaine replied. Puck went out the house. Blaine sighed as he walked through the house. He remembered everything. He walked into the kitchen and saw dishes in the sink. He walked over and turned on the hot water. He looked to his side and saw that the back door was open. He went over and closed it. As he was walking back he saw Sebastian standing there. He walked towards the sink and started to wash the dishes.

"Blaine, can we talk?" he asked. Blaine ignored him. He was half tempted to beat Sebastian himself. Give him a taste of his own medicine. "Blaine listen all I want to do-"Blaine turned around

"What, what? WHAT SEBASTIAN? WHAT" he screamed as he threw a plate across the room, shattering it to pieces. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Sebastian closed his eyes.

"I just want to talk." He said calmly.

"TALK ABOUT WHAT SEBASTIAN? HOW YOU KILLED OUR CHILD?" Blaine was furious he wanted to grab as many plates as he could and throw them at Sebastian.

"I DID NOT KILL OUR CHILD!" Sebastian screamed back. "YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF."

"THAT'S BULL SHIT" Blaine screamed. "I'VE NEVER ASKED YOU FOR ANYTHING AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME BY KILLING OUR CHILD." Blaine walked up to Sebastian. "We are getting a divorce and that's final." Sebastian lovingly placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Come on baby" he said sensually into Blaine's ear. " You know you don't want that"

"Get out of my house you ignorant son of a bitch" Blaine whispered into Sebastian's ear. Sebastian backed away from Blaine

"What?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Blaine screamed. Sebastian slapped Blaine across the face.

"YOU DON'T TALK TO YOUR HUSBAND LIKE THAT" Blaine had it. Blaine was livid. He slapped Sebastian clean across the face. Sebastian fell to the floor.

"How do you like it?" Blaine asked. "How do like being beat? Could you stand five years of that? Well I did and now I want you to get your toothbrush, shaving kit, your socks, and your underwear, everything you need to get out of here."

"Where do you want me to go Blaine? Huh?" Sebastian said.

"To Hell" Blaine replied calmly. "But until then maybe a motel 6"

* * *

**Alright there it is. Now please review. If you have any ideas for the story just let me know**


	4. Dont Touch Me

**I don't own glee. Sashamasha007 helped with this chapter so thank you. There is a fight scene in this chapter it's based on the movie obsessed end fight. The beginning starts after Blaine is divorced. He's moved into Kurt's house in Ohio.**

* * *

Kurt was happy. Blaine and he were already into a serious relationship. They were living together in Kurt's house and they had "fun" every night since Blaine left Sebastian and that was two months ago. Now Blaine was divorced and loving it, although his father wasn't the happiest. His father took Sebastian's side and even adopted him as a son and disowned Blaine. Blaine was happy. He worked for his music producing company now while Kurt worked for Vogue magazine. Lately though Blaine was feeling super sick and had no energy.

Kurt was driving to his house at midnight when his phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello"

"Hey baby its Blaine. I need to talk to you like soon"

"What happened are you okay?" Blaine stayed silent for a moment. Kurt pulled over on the side of the road so he could focus on Blaine.

"I think I'm pregnant"

"What?" Kurt gasped. He gripped the steering wheel tight.

"Kurt I mean it. I am gaining weight, I have no energy, and I have been sick." Kurt was trying to process this all. "Can you go back to my old house and get the pregnancy testers? I'm too tired to drive but if you're too tired I can wait-"

"No we won't wait. I just passed the house I can go and get them. Where are they?"

"In the master room bathroom under the sink. Thank you so much baby"

"It's no problem. I love you and our maybe baby"

"I love you too" Kurt hung up the phone and started to drive to Blaine's old house. He couldn't get the image of him being a father out of his head. He knew he would love the baby but he would never let anyone touch him or her. As he pulled into the drive way he saw another car in the drive way. He parked the car and got out. He walked up to the door and found the spare key under the rug. He unlocked the door and walked in. He walked up to the master bedroom. He swung open the door and saw Sebastian lying on the bed.

"Did you not get the message to leave?" Kurt said as calmly as he could. He wanted to beat Sebastian because of what happened. He killed an innocent baby.

"He told me to go to hell. I figured this is where it was, with the cruel memories." Sebastian said. His voice was in a seductive tone. Kurt nodded his head.

"I knew it would come to this" he said angrily. He wanted to keep his cool. He was going to make a be-line for the bathroom, grab the testers, and run that's if Sebastian didn't piss him off more than what he was.

"I know how hard it must be" Sebastian said in his seductive voice. "Going off to New York just to find out that your sweet heart is married and pregnant" Kurt didn't want to listen. Sebastian got off the bed. He touched Kurt's arm as Kurt tried to go to the bathroom. Kurt jerked his arm away.

"Don't touch me" Kurt said through his teeth.

"Listen I know-"Sebastian said as he grabbed Kurt's arm.

"I TOLD YOU DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kurt yelled. He grabbed Sebastian and threw him on the floor. Sebastian was in shock. Kurt Hummel just used violence. Kurt walked in and grabbed the testers and put them in his back pocket. Kurt was walking out of the room when Sebastian grabbed Kurt's leg and pulled him to the floor. Sebastian and Kurt started punching each other. Sebastian took Kurt by his shirt and flung him off of him. Sebastian ran out into the hall. Kurt saw him make a getaway, but Kurt wasn't gonna let him go away. Kurt hoped up and ran as fast as he could to Sebastian. He grabbed Sebastian's shirt and flung him against the wall and then to the hardwood floor. Sebastian tried to crawl away but Kurt grabbed his legs. "Come here you little bastard!" Kurt yelled. Sebastian tried to kick Kurt's face but it didn't work. He grabbed Sebastian by the hair. "Didn't Blaine tell you to go to hell?" he punched Sebastian right in the nose. "How dare you kill an innocent baby?" he punched Sebastian again. Sebastian got a grip on Kurt's shirt and flung him down the stairs. Sebastian started to strangle Kurt. Kurt couldn't breathe. He kicked his knee into Sebastian's crotch. Sebastian fell off of Kurt in pain. Kurt made sure he had the tester. He limped over to the door and walked out of the house. He got in his car and started to drive. He had to tell someone about the fight. He knew who would think it was so cool.

"You go for Puck!"

"Hey Puck" Kurt breathed heavily. "I JUST WIPPED THE FLOOR WITH SEBASIAN'S ASS"

"BOO YA"

* * *

**Alright please review. I know I made Kurt harsh but if you think about it Kurt would do it for Blaine and that baby.**


	5. Papa Dont Preach

I** don't own glee. Thank you to everybody who has reviewed! I did use an idea from charmed in this chapter.**

Blaine was lying in the bath tub. He was waiting for Kurt. Kurt told him her was going to pick up the testers but he hadn't come home. Blaine splashed the water angrily. He played with the bubbles for a few moments. He didn't know what would happen if he was pregnant. Worst he thought if he was pregnant and he miscarried again. That would kill Kurt. Hell it would kill him. He couldn't miscarry. He still hurt from the miscarriage. His womb felt empty. Part of him did want a baby, but another part didn't. He didn't want to take the chance of miscarrying. He felt his stomach. He hoped he was pregnant. He reached over and grabbed an Oreo. He hadn't been able to stop eating them today. He took a bite. He chewed it slowly. He didn't eat it his usual way. Normally he would have a giant glass of milk and he would take it apart and lick the icing and dunk the cookie in milk. After he finished the cookie, he closed his eyes.

When he opened them, the room was lit in a sensually way. Candles and roses were everywhere.

"Hello, Blaine" he heard Sebastian say. He looked and there was Sebastian walking towards him in a tuxedo. Blaine looked at himself. He was naked in the bathtub.

"How did-"

"How did I get in your dream?" Sebastian laughed. "It's your mind."

"KURT HELP!" Blaine screamed. He figured if it was his mind he could have Kurt there.

"He's not here. I'm the man of your dreams" Sebastian whispered. Blaine shut his eyes tightly.

"You're not real" Blaine said sobbing. "You don't exist"

"Isn't that what your mom used to tell you?" Sebastian said. He walked over to Blaine and grabbed a sponge. "That when a monster was there that they didn't exist"

"How do you know that?" Blaine sobbed even harder.

"We were married for five years." Sebastian said into Blaine's ear. He put the sponge on Blaine's chest as if he was going to wash him. Blaine sat up and he tried to move but he couldn't.

"Because I am going to love you to death" He whispered seductively. Sebastian scratched Blaine's skin through the sponge. Blood dripped everywhere. Blaine screamed as he sobbed. Suddenly he was being held under the water. He fought through the water. He screamed under the water. He felt someone pull him up.

"OH MY GAGA BLAINE!" he heard Kurt scream. "DON'T KILL YOURSELF!" Blaine coughed and sobbed.

"Sebastian…. He was just…." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine sobbed in his arms.

"It was a nightmare. You're okay." Blaine looked at Kurt's face.

"What the hell happened to your face?" he asked

"I just sort of beat up Sebastian" Blaine started to panic.

"He's gonna come after you Kurt." Blaine said quickly. Kurt stroked Blaine's soaked hair.

"Don't worry he won't hurt us"

Soon Blaine got out of the tub and took the test. Kurt sat on the bed casually even though inside he was a nervous wreck. He looked as Blaine came out in his blue bathrobe. He held the tester in his hand. He looked at Kurt as he sighed.

"It's positive" Blaine said through his tears. Kurt got up and hugged Blaine. They kissed. "I'm so happy" Blaine goes over and turns on the radio. Kurt knew what was going to happen: Blaine loved to have sex to music. Blaine and Kurt kissed until they were on the bed. Kurt rolled on top of Blaine. Madonna's papa don't preach came on. Blaine sang along:

"_Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little boy  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby_

_You always taught me right from wrong_  
_I need your help, daddy please be strong_  
_I may be young at heart_  
_But I know what I'm saying_

_The one you warned me all about_  
_The one you said I could do without_  
_We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please_

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_  
_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_  
_But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh_  
_I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..._

_He says that he's going to marry me_  
_We can raise a little family_  
_Maybe we'll be all right_  
_It's a sacrifice_

_But my friends keep telling me to give it up_  
_Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up_  
_What I need right now is some good advice, please_

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_  
_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_  
_But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh_  
_I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..._

_Daddy, daddy if you could only see_  
_Just how good he's been treating me_  
_You'd give us your blessing right now_  
_'Cause we are in love, we are in love, so please_

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_  
_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_  
_But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh_  
_I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..._

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_  
_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_  
_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_  
_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_

_Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh_  
_Don't you stop loving me daddy_  
_I know, I'm keeping my baby_

* * *

**Alright so Blaine is pregnant so what do you want the baby to be? I have a poll on my profile so please vote on that. What do you want the name to be? Also what do you want to see happen? Please review and vote. Thank you for reading!**


	6. All I Ask of You

**I** **don't own glee.**

* * *

"_Hello Blaine we meet again. All this play with Kurt caused you to fall asleep." Blaine sat up quickly. He was alone in Kurt's bed, but Kurt wasn't there. He saw Sebastian at the foot of the bed. "What is it that makes you love to sleep with him, huh? Is it the pain of the past or the uncertainty of your future?" he continued. His voice was slow and seductive. _

"_SOMEBODY HELP!" Blaine screamed at the top of his lungs. He tried to get out of the bed but couldn't. _

"_You can't move out of the bed, can you?" Sebastian said as he walked towards Blaine. He got into the bed and quickly grabbed Blaine by the shoulders. He dug his nails into Blaine's naked shoulders. Blood dripped everywhere. "Don't you want to know why? I don't want you to." He got on top of Blaine. "You powerless against me-"_

"_Go to hell!" Blaine screamed as he tried to get out Sebastian's grip._

"_You can't stop me!" Sebastian yelled. "I'll always find you"_

Blaine woke up quickly. He looked over and saw Kurt sleeping soundly. He saw a light shine though the blinds. His hand flew to his stomach. He sighed heavily. He grabbed his robe and threw it on. As he got up and walked to the bathroom tears were streaming down his face. He closed the door and turned on the shower. He let his robe fall off his body. He looked at his body. He saw that his abs was disappearing then he saw something that made him start to bawl: a tiny bump was forming on his lower abdomen. He rubbed it slowly. He had to protect this baby forever. Not that that's not every parents job, but Blaine felt he needed to do more than protect. He got into the shower and sat down. He let the hot water run down his body. He put his knees to his chest and sobbed.

Kurt woke up from the phone ringing off the hook. Kurt sleepily got it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Blaine Anderson?"

"No this is his boyfriend. Who is this?"

"I'm Dr. Wagner from Lima Memorial. You have a friend who is in the hospital. He is specifically asking for Blaine."

"Who is it?"

"He wanted us not to give out his name."

"Alright we will be there" Kurt hung up the phone. He got up and went to get dressed and he heard the shower running. He walked into the bathroom and saw Blaine. His skin was red from the water. Blaine jumped at the sight of Kurt. He shut off the water. Blaine stood up and fell into Kurt's arms. He closed his eyes.

"I had another nightmare" Blaine said quietly. Kurt didn't say anything. He helped Blaine into the bedroom.

"We have to go to the hospital." Kurt said flatly. "The hospital just called and said to come." Blaine sat there quietly. He nodded. Kurt put on his clothes: an Alexander McQueen harness shirt and a scarf and Dr. Martens. Blaine went and pulled out his clothes: a white polo shirt and jeans, and out them on. Kurt walked up to Blaine.

"It's okay to hurt about Sebastian's baby" Kurt said slowly. Blaine turned around and stared to sob. Kurt took Blaine in his arms.

"Why did he do this to me?" Kurt didn't answer. "I just feel like I need to make up for this baby. I feel like I owe this baby."

"You don't owe anyone anything." Kurt said quickly. "All we can do is this: love each other and this baby" Kurt rubbed Blaine's abdomen. Blaine kissed Kurt's warm lips.

"I really do love you" Blaine sobbed.

"I love you too" Kurt started to sing:

"_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,_  
_let daylight dry your tears._  
_I'm here with you, beside you,_  
_to guard you and to guide you..._

Blaine always loved to sing with Kurt:

_Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true -  
that's all I ask of you...  
_  
Kurt:  
_Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you -  
your fears are far behind you...  
_  
Blaine:  
_All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night...  
and you, always beside me,  
to hold me and to hide me...  
_  
Kurt:  
_Then say you'll share with me one love; one lifetime...  
let me lead you from your solitude...  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
anywhere you go, let me go too -  
Christine, that's all I ask of you..._

Blaine:  
_Say you'll share with me one love; one lifetime...  
say the word and I will follow you..._

Kurt and Blaine:  
_Share each day with me,  
each night,  
each morning..._

Blaine:  
_Say you love me..._

Kurt:  
_You know I do..._

Kurt and Blaine:  
_Love me - that's all I ask of you..._

_Anywhere you go let me go too..._  
_Love me - that's all I ask of you_...

"So who is it?" Blaine asked as he held Kurt's hand tightly. They were at the hospital talking to Dr. Wagner. She looked down at her clipboard.

"Sebastian Smythe" Kurt was angry. He wanted Blaine there.

"I don't believe this!" Kurt shouted. He dragged Blaine away from the doctor.

"You don't understand!" the doctor yelled after them. "He tried to commit suicide"

* * *

**CHLIFFHANGER! The song Kurt and Blaine sang was all I ask of you. It is from the phantom of the opera. Don't forget the poll it is critical**


	7. He Knows

**I don't own glee. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. They make me so happy. Well let's see what happened…..**

* * *

"This is all my fault." Blaine sobbed into Kurt's shoulders. They were at the hospital. Once Blaine found out about Sebastian's attempt on his life, he just broke down. He sat there in the waiting room. He was shaking terribly. He was on the verge of hyper-venerating.

"It is not all your fault." Kurt said angrily. He didn't want stress on Blaine. Blaine was pregnant, he didn't need stress. "You can't change the fact that he tried to take his life. I just want you to do what you need to do, to make sure it doesn't happen again. Kurt looked deeply into Blaine's eyes. He saw the sorrow, the pain. "I know it hurts to hear this type of stuff, but you can't blame yourself. If I had blamed myself for what Dave did to himself, I wouldn't be the same. The least you can do is talk to him. Tell him that everything will be okay." Blaine sunk in the words. Blaine got up from the chair. He whipped his eyes.

"Will you come with me?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up at him

"I don't think I should, seeing as the last time I saw him I… well... you know"

"Yeah I...I know" Blaine said. His voice was shaky. "But will you at least wait outside the door?" Kurt nodded. He took Blaine's hand as they walked down the long hall to Sebastian's room. Blaine swallowed hard as they stopped at the door.

"You can do it" Kurt whispered softly. Blaine kissed Kurt slowly.

"I love you" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled. Blaine knocked on the door before entering. He saw Sebastian sitting up in bed. He was pale with finger marks on his neck. Blaine had been told he tried to strangle himself. Sebastian looked towards Blaine.

"Hi" Blaine said. He still had his hand on the door knob. He couldn't stop shaking.

"Hi" Sebastian said back. "Are you here because you dumped him?" Blaine shook his head he bit his lip as he slowly walked to the chair next to the bed. He sat down. He rubbed his hands together, trying to stop the shaking.

"No I want to know why you tried to take your life" Blaine said slowly. Sebastian looked down then at Blaine.

"I didn't feel I was worthy enough for your love, so why should I be worthy of life?" Sebastian said. Blaine sighed hard.

"Sebastian there is something I need to tell you" Blaine said softly. "When we were engaged, I wasn't happy to be getting married but I was happy to know that I would be respected by you. That I knew I was safe and wanted, and then we got married. You forced me to have sex with you that night and you wouldn't hear me out. Over the course of five years, you beat me, humiliated me and forced me into having sex and then I found out I was pregnant. I was happy for five minutes about becoming a father then I remembered about you. I knew you wouldn't be different with the baby. The night I miscarried I didn't think of you or anyone I thought about what it would have been like with the baby. Why? Why Sebastian? Why did you do all those things to me?" Blaine was sobbing. Sebastian sighed.

"Because I wanted to be you!" he shouted. "You were always better. You were the better singer, you were the better man, you were the better everything. I wanted to be you. I long to be like you." Blaine couldn't handle this he wanted to walk out, but he had to stay.

"I'm sorry that I was myself and I want you to realize that life is beautiful don't waste it" Blaine said as he got up. "There is someone for you and us being married will change you into a better man." Blaine felt dizzy all of a sudden. He felt his stomach contents rise. He ran to the waste basket and threw up. He stood up and wiped his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked. Blaine blinked his eyes fast.

"Yeah… I just…. Need a moment" Sebastian looked at Blaine's body. Blaine's shirt was tighter in the waist. He looked up at his cheeks. His cheeks were rosy. Sebastian recognized the symptoms.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" he asked slowly. Blaine then felt terrified.

"No" Blaine said. He turned from Sebastian and his hand gripped his shirt where his stomach was.

"You're lying! Yes you are" Sebastian said. Blaine felt like he needed to get away. He started to breathe hard. "You cheated on me!"

"I did not!" Blaine yelled back. "It was conceived after we were divorced!"

"How could you?" Blaine walked out quickly. Kurt saw Blaine was crying. He held Blaine.

"He knows" Blaine cried. Kurt saw Blaine's hand was on his stomach. He knew that Sebastian knows about the baby. Kurt led Blaine out to the car. They started to drive away. Blaine was sobbing the whole time. "He knows about the baby. He's gonna try and kill it." Kurt pulled over and took Blaine in his arms.

"He won't" Kurt said. "I won't let him."

After a while Blaine fell asleep in the car. Kurt carried Blaine into the house and set him in there bedroom. Blaine slept soundly. Then Kurt realized: he forgot his cell phone at his office. He had to go get it. He took Blaine's phone and texted Coach Beiste:

_Hey Coach its Kurt. Can you come here soon? I need 2 go get something from work. Some1 needs to watch Blaine can you?_

_Sure thing I will be over in 10 minutes. Go ahead and leave. He will be fine. If he gets in a pickle he knows how to defend himself_

Kurt sighed as he set the phone down. He kissed Blaine on the forehead and left.

Blaine slept soundly until he heard a loud crash near him. He heard footsteps come closer to him. He quickly got up and tried to make a getaway. The man took a vase and crashed it over Blaine's head, knocking him out. Blaine fell to the floor.

* * *

**Alright! Who was that masked man? Any guesses? Please review also the poll will close tomorrow so get your votes in quickly.**


	8. A Great Escape

**I don't own glee. Now we will have a time jump in this chapter. So let's find out whom that masked man was…..**

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes. He smelled water. He tried to move but he couldn't. He was tied up with rope to a rock. He heard water splashing everywhere. He tried to move. Suddenly he saw his dad and Sebastian walk in. They pulled the duct tape off his mouth.

"Don't even think about screaming" his father said. Blaine saw a familiar face walk in. He just didn't recognize the face. Blaine struggled. They man was tall and skinny. He was Asian. The man rushed to Blaine.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" he said.

"We haven't yet" Blaine's father said evilly. "Your parents will be returned to your house soon, but you need to do something for me first." The man looked up at Blaine's father with fear in his eyes. "Watch him for the time we have him here. If you don't we will kill your parents." Mr. Anderson and Sebastian walked out. A huge rock was moved in front of the cove opening.

Blaine didn't know if he wanted to try to run away. He was sad. He looked down at his stomach, his child. He started to sob. He was shaking. The man moved towards Blaine. Blaine took his feet and kicked the man back.

"Don't touch me, bastard!" the man stumbled back on his feet.

"Blaine, come on" the man said. "Don't you recognize me?" Blaine looked harder at the man. "Do I really have to say it? Alright! Gravel power"

"Wes?" Wes sighed happily.

"Thank God!" he exclaimed.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Blaine asked. He tried to untie the rope around his hands. Wes bowed his head and sat down next to Blaine.

"They were going to kill my parents." Wes explained sadly. "I mean wouldn't you do the same?" Blaine thought for a moment. He would save his mom even if it meant killing someone, but he didn't know about his dad. He still loved his dad, even after all his dad did to him. He still hoped his dad would change.

"I would" Blaine replied. Wes looked at Blaine. He noticed the bump.

"Your pregnant?" Wes asked astonished. Blaine started to sob.

"Yes I am." Blaine said. "With Kurt, I just….I want the baby to be safe…..and…."

"She or he will be. I promise Blaine it will get you out as long as it takes."

_~4 months later~_

"Come on Puck!" Kurt yelled angrily. He was in the police station with Puck. Puck was sitting at his cluttered desk. "There has to be somewhere we haven't looked!" Kurt was pacing the floors. He hadn't seen Blaine in months. Kurt hadn't had a good night sleep in forever. He looked horrible, his hair wasn't brushed the right way. Puck knew it was killing Kurt because he wore the same outfit three times this week.

"We have checked everywhere." Puck said. "We even have people looking for him in different states. There is no trace of him." Kurt sat down in the chair. He looked at the map of Ohio that was hanging on the wall. Then he realized:

"What if he never left the state?" Kurt said. "The city yes but the state no. Think about it: Where is a place that would be secret but not too secret?" Puck sat there lifeless.

"My brain is hurting" he said flatly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Put-In-Bay Ohio" he said. "It's a tourist attraction, but it has many coves, some are hidden to us."

"So you're saying he's there?"

"Yes I am. I am going there" Kurt grabbed his jacket and stood up. Puck did the same.

"I hope you're right dude" he said as they walked out

* * *

Blaine woke up from another nightmare. He looked around at the empty cove. Wes was out getting food. Blaine looked down at his stomach. Over the months it had swelled up because of the baby. Today he was exactly seventeen weeks pregnant. He had planned out his due date. He heard the rock start to move. Wes walked in with a bottle of tomato juice.

"Hey Blaine" he said. "I've planned the best escape ever!" Blaine looked confused. Wes got on his knees.

"I don't know Wes" Blaine said. "They have guns and what do you have tomato juice and I have a swollen belly. How are we supposed to make a daring escape?"

"I'm going to spread this juice all over your stomach area and you are going to pretend like you are miscarrying. Then I am going to go tell them and then take my gavel and hit them over the head. David is waiting outside in his boat with Kurt."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah" Wes said happily. "We went and told him the plan and he is on board the David, David's yacht."

"He has a yacht?"

"See what happens when you don't call us" Wes snapped.

"If Kurt's on board with the plan so am I" Blaine said. Wes smiled and opened the bottle. He dumped the bottle on Blaine's stomach and pants. He even put some around his body. Wes put some on his hands to act like he had to help Blaine. "When are they getting here?"

"Well…"Wes and Blaine heard talking. Wes got up. Wes whispered: "Scream now act like your miscarrying now" Blaine screamed his loudest. He acted as if he was in pain. He gathered his emotions to start to sob. He thought about if he really was miscarrying. He started to sob. The rock moved. His dad and Sebastian walked in.

"Oh thank God!" Wes said. "I think he's miscarrying." They ran up to Blaine. Wes grabbed a gavel from the shadows. Blaine continued to scream. Wes took the gavel and hit their heads as hard as he could. Both men fell unconscious. Blaine stopped screaming. Wes untied Blaine and they ran out of the cove. Wes moved the rock over the opening sealing Sebastian and Blaine's dad inside. A boat came up to the shore.

"BLAINE" Kurt screamed. Kurt pulled Blaine onto the boat. They embraced each other. Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss.

* * *

**Alright he's back in Kurt's arms! Please review and IF YOU ARE FOLLOWING LOVES IN VAIN PLEASE READ: I have a poll up that is critical to the plot so please vote**


	9. Cooper-isms

**I don't own glee! An episode of my wife and kids inspired me for this chapter.**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine celebrated by inviting his mom and Cooper over for dinner. They were having Kurt's famous spaghetti and Blaine's homemade rolls and Blaire, Blaine's mom, brought over her famous apple pie. They were finished eating when Blaine went for another roll.

"WAIT!" Cooper shouted. He slapped Blaine's hand. Blaine was hoping they would realize he was pregnant.

"What?"

"You know damn well you can't afford to eat no more bread" Cooper said. "You already had six" Blaine glared at Cooper.

"What's wrong with me having a seventh?" Blaine said through his teeth.

"Well you've gained a little bit of weight" Cooper replied. Kurt couldn't believe what was coming out of Cooper's mouth. If only Cooper knew that Blaine was pregnant and not fat. Blaine bit down hard on his lip. He tried to restrain himself.

As the evening went on to desert, Blaine only got more frustrated. Blaire was serving the pie onto plates.

"Mom," Cooper said. "Maybe you should start making the pies low fat and with less sugar. Don't want Blaine blowing up more" Blaine was now Mount Saint Blaine. He was a volcano. He could take Sebastian doing this to him but not his own brother.

"Alright! You know what?!" Blaine said. "You are calling me fat in front of everyone."

"Look Blaine all through the years you've been good about your weight, but we all know you're just a jelly bean away" Cooper explained.

"From what!?" Blaine yelled livid.

"Louis Armstrong" Cooper whispered.

"Alright you know what mom" Blaine said as he turned to his mom. He tried to keep his cool but nothing worked. "Just give me the whole apple pie and the carton of ice cream" he then turned to Kurt. "Then Kurt would you be a dear and give me every single cookie we have in this house? I don't care what it is as long as it is a cookie. I want them all-"

"Hello Louis" Cooper interjected.

"SHUT UP!" Blaine screamed. "MAYBE YOU MIGHT CONSIDER I MIGHT BE PREGNANT" Blaine stormed off.

Cooper had followed Blaine up to the master bedroom. Blaine unlaced his shoes and threw each one forcefully in the closet.

"Look Blaine I-"Blaine grabbed the nail sharp nail file that was on Kurt's dresser and held it as a knife.

"GET OUT!" Blaine screamed. Cooper ran out faster than anything. Blaine started to sob. He lay on the bed and curled up in a ball. Kurt walked in and curled up next to him. Blaine moved into Kurt. "Do you think I'm fat Kurt?"

"No!" Kurt said. "You're carrying my child." Blaine sobbed more. "Cooper is sorry for what he did. He told me he wanted to apologize."

"I know" Blaine said. "It's just these damn hormones. Their more like horror-mones!" Kurt laughed. He kissed Blaine. "You know Sebastian used to call me fat? I always struggled to maintain his weight standards. He never let me eat what I want" They heard the doorbell ring. Kurt and Blaine walked down the stairs and opened the door.

Two police officers stood in front of them.

"Mr. Anderson?" one of them asked.

"Yes" Blaine said.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions"

* * *

**Alright so why are the police there? Any guesses? Please review**


	10. Charges

**I don't own glee! I want to thank Fanpire10 she helped with this chapter. I have a new poll up to see what you guys think!**

* * *

"So Mr. Anderson," one of the police men said. He was husky with brown hair. The other one was skinny and tall. He took notes as the husky one asked them "How long have you known Sebastian Smythe?" Blaine breathed hard. He hadn't talked about Sebastian in a while and he didn't plan to. Kurt had told him that one day he would have to. He had no idea today was the day.

"I knew him in high school." Blaine replied. "Then we were married for five years."

"What happened during those five years?" he asked. Blaine sighed. He didn't want to answer but he had to.

"He abused me for all those years" Blaine said. He got teary eyed just at the thought.

"What happened after your marriage?" the husky man asked. Blaine looked away from them. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Is there something you're not telling us that was during or after your marriage?" the skinny man asked. Blaine became mad.

"Alright," Blaine said. He bit hard on his lip. "Sebastian and I were expecting a baby. Even though I had told him, he was still abusive. One night I went to a reunion party, and he showed up angrier than ever, so angry that he threw me across the room and into a door frame. The impact of the door frame caused me to miscarry." Blaine was on the verge of sobs.

"Did you divorce him?"

"Yes I did" Blaine said proudly. "And he planned a kidnapping"

"You're the man who got kidnapped?" the skinny one asked.

"Yes I am"

"Will you be pressing charges?"

"yes"

* * *

**I know it's a very short chapter but I need ideas can you guys maybe give me some ideas? If so please pm me or review with it! Next chapter i know will be a doctors app. Also please vote on the poll!**


	11. Authors Note

**Authors note**

**Hello all you lovely people! I know it has been a while since I have posted anything. My family and I moved into a new house which is exciting but scary and also we had no internet! I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and alerts. You readers are so amazing! **

**Now something important: I want to see what you guys want to happen! Pm me or review! I am running out of ideas . So please be sweet hearts and tell me your ideas! **

**-Mrs. Hummel- Anderson -Cullen**


	12. Help Me Make the Music of the Night

**I want to thank everyone for not giving up on the story. I've been real busy lately.**

**I don't own glee**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat down to a wonderful meal at the best restaurant in town: their house. Kurt wanted to talk to Blaine about something, something very important: getting married. Kurt knew Blaine would be on the same boat with them having a baby and all. Kurt set down his fork and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Blaine Anderson" Kurt said smoothly.

"Kurt Hummel" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"I want to talk about something." Kurt said. "Something important." Blaine's grip tightened.

"I know what it is" Blaine sighed deeply. Kurt turned his head to the side.

"You do?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"You want to get married don't you?" Kurt stared at Blaine shocked.

"Don't you?" Kurt asked. "Don't you want to get married?" Blaine picked up his plate and got up from the table. He went to the sink and set down the plate. He felt like he was going to be sick. He held his semi swollen stomach. He wanted to marry Kurt, he was just so nervous.

"I don't know if I do or don't" he said slowly. Kurt sighed. He got up. He saw Blaine's reflection in the window. Tears streamed down Blaine's cheeks. Kurt knew he still hurt from Sebastian and the unborn baby. Kurt knew in time Blaine would want to get married. He tried to put himself in Blaine's designer shoes. Kurt walked up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine's ever growing waist. Blaine closed his eyes tightly. He felt for Kurt and fell into his arms. He sobbed.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed. "I just want to make you happy and I don't think I'm ready for marriage. I know you would never hurt me but I just don't think I can do it." Kurt hugged Blaine tighter. He rubbed circles in his back.

"You make me happy every time I wake up beside you, every time you laugh or smile or tell me you love me. I will wait for however long it takes you to heal, and I will be there every step of the way." Blaine looked up at him with teary eyes. He sniffled.

"I do love you" he sobbed.

"I love you too" Kurt said. Kurt rocked Blaine back and forth. He started to sing:

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world  
leave our thoughts of the world you knew before  
let your soul take you where you long to be  
let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write  
help me make the music of the night"_

A low snore came from Blaine. Kurt sighed.

"Great" he whispered. "I can't pick him up. He can pick me up but I can't him." Kurt felt his foot fall asleep.

* * *

**Alright I wanted to post a new chapter. I want to thank Liseacat1020 for the idea about them getting married. Please review and have a wonderful day.**

**Did anyone see the glee season 4 promo!? AMAZING!**


	13. Set Fire to the Rain

**I don't own glee. I want to thank everyone for all their help.**

* * *

Blaine sat at his computer with a blank document on the screen. He stretched his fingers out before placing them on the keys. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was going to expose something to the world. He started to type:

_As you grow up, people tell you all about the great things that lie ahead in you future about how you could be president or in movies. No one ever tells you about the bad things like how wars happen or the wars that happen at home. _

_While I was growing up, I heard my parents fighting. My dad would hit my mom and she would play it off like it was nothing. I promised myself that I would never get into the situation. I broke that promise. _

Tears fell onto the keys. He did promise himself that.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked. Blaine jumped at Kurt's sweet voice. Blaine turned around and looked at Kurt.

"Nothing" Blaine replied quickly. He couldn't lie to Kurt. "Okay maybe something, but its nothing." Kurt walked over to his lover. He wrapped his arms around him.

"You know you can tell me anything you want" Kurt sated. "I want you to feel as comfortable as can be, but if you don't want me to know I'm fine with it" Blaine exhaled deeply.

"I'm thinking of exposing Sebastian in a book." Blaine replied. "People need to know what goes on in a marriage where their partner abuses them physically… and mentally"

Kurt wanted to cry. He knew Blaine would never be the same. He noticed when someone other than Kurt touches him, he jumps and then shakes like a scared little dog. Kurt never that Blaine needed to get his frustration and confusion and writing the book might be the ticket.

"I think it's a great idea." Kurt said slowly. He kissed Blaine on the cheek and then got up and left.

Blaine looked at the phone on his desk. He dialed Sebastian's number.

"Anger!" Blaine exclaimed as he wrote the word on the board. He turned around and walked towards the students. Sebastian sat in the far corner in the choir room. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Everyone has anger. Some of us use it against people and some people just get mad." Blaine looked towards Sebastian. "I'm angry."

Blaine looked towards the band. "Sebastian this is for you" Sebastian smiled.

_"I let it fall, my heart  
And as it fell, you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_  
_But my knees were far too weak_  
_To stand in your arms_  
_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_  
_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_  
_And the games you play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_  
_Let it burn while I cry_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_When laying with you_  
_I could stay there, close my eyes_  
_Feel you here, forever_  
_You and me together, nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_  
_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_  
_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_  
_Let it burn while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that_  
_That was the last time, the last time_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door_  
_Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you_  
_Even now when it's already over_  
_I can't help myself from looking for you_

_I set fire to the rain_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_  
_Let it burn while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_Where I felt somethin' die_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh_

_Oh, no_  
_Let it burn, oh_  
_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn"_

Blaine sobs as he runs out of the room. Kurt follows him. He finds Blaine sitting on the floor rubbing his hidden swollen stomach. Kurt sits down next to him. He wraps his arms around Blaine. Blaine lets himself melt into Kurt's arms. This was the only place he felt safe. He felt like he could stay there forever.

"I love you" Blaine says. Kurt smiled.

"I love you too"

"Can we get married?" Blaine asked.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Please review my lovelies. **


	14. A Change of Plans

**So let's find out what Kurt's answer is….**

* * *

Kurt sat there in shock. He looked at Blaine like he was crazy. A couple weeks ago Blaine said he wasn't ready for marriage and now he was actually asking Kurt to marry him. Kurt looked deep into his pregnant lovers eyes. He saw the hurt and sadness that his first marriage caused. Kurt could see all the time's Sebastian hit Blaine or threw him across the room. He could see all the times Blaine cried and all the very few times he laughed but Kurt looked past that. He saw all the times Blaine and him kissed, all the times that they felt that feeling of love, every time they touched. Kurt knew that Blaine was ready even though he didn't show it.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's face. Blaine had tears in his eyes.

"Kurt, I know that last time we talked about marriage I said I wasn't ready." Blaine choked out. "But when you touch me and hold me, I feel like I am safe and wanted. I love you and I want to be with you for as long as I live. I want to see us sitting on the porch of our dream house and seeing our grandchildren running around playing in the back yard and us sitting in our rocking chairs and I want to be holding your wrinkle free hand."

Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Yes" Kurt said happily with tears in his eyes. "I will marry you"

Blaine smiled brightly. They kissed passionately.

"I have a confession to make." Blaine said. He pulled out a blue tiffany's box. Kurt's mouth dropped. "I asked your dad if I could ask you. I called him two weeks ago and he said yes I could ask you. Your dad and I sent your mother's ring to be split into two rings, one for you and one for me. These gold bands have a part of your mother in them. I figured that if she couldn't be at the wedding in person then she could be with us in our rings."

Kurt was sobbing.

"I love you so much Blaine." Kurt sobbed. "You didn't have to do this. I love you so much that I would elope with you and for our first meal as a couple we would have Wendy's." Kurt and Blaine kissed each other.

* * *

Behind every city road is a country road that leads to a green forest. Outside of Lima is a log cabin sitting in the middle of a wooden area. Inside are green walls and two men.

"Are you sure no one will find us, Jonathan?" Sebastian asked. Sebastian turned around and looked at Blaine's father.

Jonathan played with a knife as he walked by the desk that Sebastian was sitting at.

"I'm positive Sebastian" Jonathan said. "No one even knows we are alive. Some people still think that we are trapped in a cove. Lucky for us that sailor came along and investigate. Too bad it was his last investigation since he is locked now." Sebastian agreed.

"But what are we going to do?" Sebastian asked. "They will catch on"

A lot had happened in that cove. Blaine's father revealed that he never adopted Sebastian. He just said that he did. The truth was Sebastian had fallen in love with Blaine's father. Which was absolutely creepy, but they realized it in their time in the cove.

"Catch on to what?!" Jonathan asked sternly. "That you didn't do anything at the school while you were there. You didn't hit Blaine, so! They will never catch on!"

"But John I don't know about the plan" Sebastian protested. "Only you do" Jonathan smiled evilly.

"Would you like me to go over it again?"

Sebastian nodded.

"We will keep an eye on Blaine over the next few months. As his pregnancy comes to an end, we come in. See when Blaine goes into labor we will tie Kurt up so he won't be able to stop us then we swoop in and deliver the baby. After the baby is delivered I will come back here and put the child to sleep while you take care of Blaine."

Sebastian looked down. "Don't you think it's cruel though?"

"Don't you want a child?"

Sebastian nodded as they kissed.

* * *

"Alright Blaine" the doctor said to the couple. "Let's take a look at your baby."

Blaine and Kurt were at the doctor's office getting a check up. Blaine lifted up his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. The doctor pulled out the sonogram machine and grabbed a blue bottle of gel. He squirted it on Blaine's swollen stomach. He moved the wand around. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand tightly. Blaine was shaking. He was so scared. He feared something was wrong with the baby.

"There's your baby" The doctor announced.

"There's…..noth…ing wrong with it?" Blaine asked shakily.

"No" the doctor shook his head. "In fact they are perfectly healthy"

"They?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" the doctor said. "Its twins"

* * *

**UGGHH I feel so cruel! But I was watching Charmed and I just got an idea! So anyway please review with genders and names! **


	15. Fathers

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

"What…. do you mean… twins?" Blaine asked shakily. He could handle one baby but not two. Kurt was scared too. The doctor looked at the screen slowly.

"Oh no." the doctor said "I misread the sonogram, but I can tell what the sex is."

Blaine looked over at Kurt. Kurt nodded.

"Can you please tell us?" Blaine asked. The doctor looked at the screen.

"It's a boy"

After the shock of a false alarm of twins, Kurt and Blaine sat in the doctor's office. The desk that was in front of them was cluttered, full of pictures and files. Blaine held Kurt's hand tightly.

"Kurt" Blaine said slowly. "I'm scared."

Kurt turned to him.

"I know-"

"No you don't" Blaine protested flatly. "I'm scared all of the time."

"Blaine you're pregnant" Kurt replied. "Your hormones are running very high. It's okay to be afraid"

"No its not." Blaine interjected. "I have to be strong for you and the baby." Blaine placed his hand on his stomach. It had grown so much over the past weeks that even Kurt was worried.

"We will get through this together honey." Kurt comforted. "Just next time talk to me okay?"

Blaine nodded his head. "I really do love you"

Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug. He kissed Blaine on the forehead.

"I love you too" he replied.

The doctor walked in slowly.

"Well your blood work looks great. Everything looks great. You're due in four months" the doctor announced. Blaine sighed. He didn't think this was actually happening. "But I have to ask. Is this your first time coming to the doctor? I couldn't find any of your charts; the only one I found was for about four months ago."

Blaine hesitated. "Yes" he replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why?" the doctor asked.

"What are the last charts about?"

The doctor looked down at the charts. "It was for a miscarriage."

"Well Kurt and I had a hard time conceiving" Blaine lied. "When I finally got pregnant, we were so happy."

"Well it said that the way you miscarried way pretty bad."

"Well I fell down the stairs" Blaine lied.

Kurt looked at Blaine strangely. Why was Blaine lying?

Over dinner Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Blaine and the baby. Kurt stopped eating at one point.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Why did you lie to the doctor?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Because I would rather have you be my husband than Sebastian. I wanted you to be the father" Blaine said. He placed a hand on his swollen stomach. "And now you are"

* * *

"So I told the doctor that Kurt was my husband" Blaine explained to his mother. The two sat at the lima bean for a morning cup of hot tea and coffee. "I mean it's not like we aren't going to get married"

"I'm not saying anything about it" Blaire replied. "Its just I am so proud of you. You've overcome so much Blaine" she grabbed her son's hand.

"Considering my ex husband and father kidnap me" Blaine laughed.

A sudden guilt swept over Blaire. She looked at Blaine. Blaine had to know.

"Sweetheart," Blaire said. "I have a confession to make"

Blaine nodded. "You're not pregnant are you?!"

"No" Blaire said flatly. She couldn't say anything. She had to tell someone.

"Okay then what?"

"Jonathan's not your real father"

**Gasp! **

**Please review.**


	16. Confusion

**I don't own glee.**

**Now this chapter wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Fanpire10 so thank you girl.**

* * *

"Oh my God, Oh my God, OH MY GOD!" Blaine said franticly "You mean to tell me that the man who I thought for my whole life was my father isn't my father?!"

"Yes" Blaire nodded. "You needed to know"

Blaine couldn't think. His mind was racing. To think that his father was either dead or jail or somewhere. He almost started to hyperventilate.

"So Cooper isn't my real brother?!"

"No, no he is" Blaire replied. "I had two children with your real father, you and Cooper"

"So who is my real dad?" Blaine almost screamed.

"Your uncle Kaine"

"And that when she told me that my uncle, who hasn't been seen since I was a baby, is my real father." Blaine explained to Kurt.

Kurt sat at the vanity doing his nightly skin routine. He rubbed in his moisturizer with his fingers. "Well did she tell you what happened?"

"No" Blaine said. He placed his hand on his pregnant belly. "All she told me was that she had an affair with my uncle and then had Cooper then she had me. She told me that she told my-Jonathan that we were his. Then when I was six months old, my real father vanished."

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Well maybe you should find him"

"Are you suggesting that I go out and find him?" Blaine snapped. "He could be dead for all I know!"

"How are you ever going to find out what a real father was like?" Kurt snapped back.

Blaine looked at Kurt. He felt like Kurt was pushing the idea of him meeting his father.

"Are you saying that you want me to have a real father in my life so I wont screw up with our son?" Blaine snapped. He was furious.

"I never said that!"

"Well you were implying it weren't you!" Blaine yelled.

"I would never think or imply that" Kurt yelled back. "I was just saying that it might be nice if you get to know what a real father is like, so that when we have our son then we can be even better"

"So you're saying that I couldn't be a good father on my own?" Blaine said quietly. "That I have to have an example!?"

"This is getting ridiculous!" Kurt yelled. "I am not saying that! It's just your mind making up those things because you are scared you won't be a good father!"

Blaine sat there glaring at Kurt. It was true too. Blaine was scared to become a father.

"Whatever" Blaine mumbled. Blaine grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked sternly.

"Away from you!" Blaine snapped. He walked down the stairs and stormed out the door.

Kurt heard the slam from upstairs. He threw his lotion bottle at the door. He put his head in his hands and sobbed.

Blaine didn't know where to go. He drove to the Lima Memorial Park. He parked his car and got out. He walked through the gates. He rubbed his swollen belly softly. He sighed deeply. He walked across the path slowly. He saw couples walking. One was a gay couple, two men with a stroller. He laughed at the sight. He wanted Kurt and him to be like that but he realized he was scared to become a father. He wanted to be the best but he also wanted better than how he was treated as a child. Jonathan had abused him, mentally and physically.

He sat down at a bench. He rubbed his belly. He started to sob. He felt like his life was a missing puzzle piece. He felt like everyday life tossed him a new piece of the puzzle and now he was trying to solve the puzzle but he was so lost. He felt like no one could help him like he was lost. He never realized that he was taking it out on Kurt sometimes, like tonight.

He felt like the baby and Kurt was all he had. He sobbed even harder.

"Hey Blaine." A familiar voice said. He looked up and saw Kurt.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine. Blaine quickly pulled Kurt into a hug. Blaine sobbed into Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm….so… sorry." Blaine sobbed.

"Shhhhhhhhh" Kurt soothed. "It's alright. Let it out." He rocked Blaine side to side. He rubbed Blaine's back.

"I am just….so confused…." Blaine cried. "Between Sebastian, my father, my uncle and the new baby, everything is just so confusing, and now I am taking it out on you. You and this baby are my everything."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes.

"You don't need to apologize. I understand" Kurt said. "But you need to talk to me, okay?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt wiped Blaine's tears.

"I love you" Blaine said.

"I love you too"

Blaine felt thumping in his stomach. Kurt felt them too.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kurt asked.

"It's the baby" Blaine said. Kurt put his head on Blaine's stomach.

"We love you baby!" Kurt said happily. He kissed his son.

* * *

_7 months pregnant_

Kurt pulled up to the library. He had his heart set on a new book.

"I will only be a couple minutes okay?" Kurt said to Blaine.

"Take as long as you need baby." Blaine replied. Blaine pulled out the bag of baby clothes as Kurt got out of the car. He pulled out little blue baby booties. He put them up to his stomach. His stomach had gotten rather larger in the past months. He looked like he was going to deliver any minute but the doctor assured him that his due date was a month away. He smiled.

Inside Kurt looked scanned the selves for the book he wanted. He didn't see the book. He bumped into a man who was stacking the selves. Books went everywhere.

"Oh my Gaga" Kurt exclaimed. "I am so sorry!"

"It's perfectly fine" the man said. Kurt noticed the man had a lot of resemblance to Blaine, except this man wore black glasses. Kurt helped pick up the books.

"I really am sorry" Kurt said again. "I wasn't looking."

"It's not a problem everyone does it" the man said. Kurt looked at the man's name tag. The man's name was Kaine.

Outside Blaine sat in the car. He pulled out the picture of his real father. He noticed that the picture was like looking in the mirror, except his father wore black glasses. He sighed.

He looked out the window and saw Kurt walking towards the car. Kurt got into the car.

"Hey sorry I took so-"Kurt said but he stopped. He saw the picture.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Who is that?" Kurt asked.

"It's a picture of my real dad, remember?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine," Kurt said slowly. "That's the man I saw in the library."

* * *

**GASP! **

**Please review. **

**Challenge: tell me how you think Blaine should confront Kaine and tell him that he is his son**


	17. I'm Your Son

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked. He couldn't believe what Kurt just said.

"I bumped into a man in the library." Kurt explained. "He looked just like you but with glasses. He looks like that man in the photo."

"That can't be my father" Blaine replied. "I need to do more research on him."

"But don't you have questions about-"Kurt stopped himself. He promised himself that he wouldn't push Blaine about his father.

"I do have questions" Blaine said flatly. "Okay why don't we go in and show someone the picture and ask if they have seen him"

Kurt nodded. Blaine opened the door and got out. Kurt followed. They walked in the doors. A huge help center was in the middle. Kurt and Blaine walked up to it. A young girl stood there typing on the computer.

"Hi have you seen this man?" Blaine asked. He pulled out the picture. She leaned over and looked at the picture.

"Yeah he works here." She said. "He's down by the kids books."

"Thank you" Blaine said as he walked away. He walked towards the kids books. He saw a man stacking books on the shelves.

"That's him" Kurt whispered. Blaine walked down towards him.

"Are you Kaine Anderson?" Blaine asked as him. He looked up at Blaine.

"Yes" he asked frightened. "Can I help you?"

Blaine hesitated. He exhaled deeply. "I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm your son"

* * *

"How did you find me?" Kaine asked.

Blaine and Kaine sat at Beadstixs eating their meal. Kurt had gone home to let the two talk.

"So you don't want to know me?" Blaine asked. Blaine had tears in his eyes.

"No no" Kaine pleaded. "Look I ran away and didn't expect anyone to find me"

"What happened with you and my mother?" Blaine asked. "All I know is that you two had an affair."

Kaine bit his lip.

"Jonathan and your mother's marriage was arranged when I met her, she was the most beautiful thing in the world." Kaine explained. "Jonathan would leave her alone for months, one night after they were married for about two years, I came over for her birthday and we told each other that we had feelings for each other. We had sex and a few months later Cooper was born. Your mother told him that cooper was his. Then we had you."

"If you and my mother were so in love, why did you leave?" Blaine asked. "Why did you vanish?"

"Jonathan found out." Kaine said. "He threatened to kill your mom if I didn't leave town. I didn't want you two to live without a mom. I actually have a question for you."

Blaine tensed up. He wasn't sure if he wanted Kaine to ask him anything.

"Sure ask away"

"Are you gay?"

"yes." Blaine said flatly. "I'm sorry if you don't like it-"

"Who said I didn't like it?" Kaine asked. "That's who you are! Who am I to come in and change that? The taller one is your husband right?"

"Actually fiancée" Blaine replied. "We together in high school"

"And looks like I am going to become a grandfather" Kaine said. He pointed at Blaine's stomach.

Blaine smiled ear to ear. "Yeah in two months."

Blaine and Kaine talked the whole night. They stayed there until a waitress had to ask them to leave. Blaine was happy. He finally knew what a dad was.

* * *

**TADA- there it is**

**Please review**

**Does anyone watch long island medium? That show is amazing!**


	18. Starry Night

**I don't own glee**

* * *

The whole family sat outside the Anderson home to for a quiet evening. Blaire and Kaine finally reunited and wouldn't stop kissing each other. Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly. Cooper sat next to them smiling. They all stared up at the stars.

"The stars are brighter than they were an hour ago." Blaine commented.

"It's like magic and science all in one" Kurt commented.

"I haven't seen stars like this since forever" Kaine said. Blaire gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We've been so busy planning for the baby that I haven't seen the stars to even recall a moment."

"It's a time for renewal and growth" Blaire said.

"Please don't say growth" Blaine said. "If this baby gets any bigger I will never be able to snap back."

Kurt kissed Blaine's huge swollen belly. Blaine shivered.

"Did I detect a shiver?" Kurt asked sternly. "Blaine go inside with that shiver"

"I'm fine." Blaine said. "I'm fine"

"You didn't look so fine when you were over the toilet puking your brains out this morning"

"Headache, nausea," Blaine said. "All common symptoms of pregnancy, including gas bloating, fatigue"

"Sounds fun" cooper commented.

"I think I am going up-"Blaine said as he started to get up. He felt like he was spinning. "Or maybe down"

Blaine fell to his chair passed out.

* * *

The whole family rushed Blaine to the hospital. Blaine finally woke up after a few hours. Kurt sat on Blaine's bed rubbing Blaine's belly. Blaire sat in a chair next to Kaine at the side of Blaine's bed. Cooper sat in the other chair. Kurt helped Blaine drink some water.

"You scared us" Kurt commented with tears in his ears.

"Me too"

"We need to start taking better care of you"

"No I should have slowed down" Blaine said.

A female doctor walked in.

"How are we feeling?" she asked happily. She looked at her clipboard.

"Tired and weak" Blaine replied.

"Well I have some bad news"

Blaine started to sob.

"Please tell me I didn't loose the baby" he sobbed.

"No" she replied. "Your condition-"

"My condition?" Blaine asked. His tears dried up

"Toxemia" she replied. "It's a form of high blood pressure in pregnant people. Do you deal with unusual stress in your life?"

"Very unusual" Kurt replied.

"Is it serious?" Kurt asked.

The woman hesitated for a moment. "Toxemia restricts blood flow and food and oxygen to the placenta. It can result in a small baby, premature delivery or other complications. None of which you need to be worried about now. Most people respond to the treatment fairly quickly."

"Well what's the treatment?" Blaine asked. "Give me the treatment"

"The treatment is a no salt diet, no stress and plenty of bed rest. Do all that and the symptoms should reverse? Ill be back to check on you"

"No stress and bed rest" Kurt repeated. "You think you can handle that?"

Blaine sighed deeply. Kurt kissed his forehead.'

"Yeah I can handle it" Blaine said softly. "I'd do anything"

"So will us" Kurt said.

Blaine and Kurt kissed on the lips.

* * *

**Alright so no stress and bed rest? So this chapter was based on a charmed episode. **

**Please review**

**Reviews make me so happy!**


	19. Battle Plan

**Hello everyone! This chapter is based off of a charmed episode. **

**I don't own glee**

* * *

_The next day_

Blaire and Kaine went to Kurt's house to get the house ready for Blaine to come home. Blaire had bought tons of herbs spices to help relax Blaine. Kaine thought it would be helpful if he bought some candles and bonze trees to create a soothing atmosphere.

Kaine was lighting the candles all around the master bedroom. Blaire walked in with more candles.

"When did they say they would be here?" he asked.

Blaire thought for a moment. "Around five-ish" Kaine shrugged his shoulders. He noticed that Blaire looked depressed. He set down the lighter.

"Don't worry" he said sweetly. "We all are going to take care of him and the baby"

"Hello!" they heard Blaine exclaimed from downstairs. Blaire and Kaine ran downstairs to the door.

"Welcome home honey!" Blaire exclaimed. "Or shall I say your highness, because we are now your loyal subjects."

She hugged Blaine tightly.

"We also turned your room into a royal throne room" kaine said.

Kurt took Blaine's hand. "Let me take you there now my king"

"Alright knock it off" Blaine snapped "I don't want any type of special treatment"

"We love you" Blaire said. "Let us love you"

Blaine sighed deeply. "Alright" he said finally after rolling his eyes. "I will do it for our son"

Kurt led him up to their room. He set Blaine on the bed.

"Why don't you change into your pajamas" Kurt suggested. "I will go and get you some food."

* * *

Downstairs kaine and Blaire shared a cup of coffee when Kaine's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello…..why do you think we'd talk to you…. Alright… got it….seven o'clock…bye"

"Who was that?" Blaire asked.

"Jonathan" kaine replied. Blaire sat there is shock. "He wants to have some sort of meeting with us to try and stop all this fighting. He said we can't bring any weapons."

"And you agreed to it?!" Blaire snapped.

"Blaire." Kaine said sweetly. He took her hand "it might give us a chance to get them off of Blaine and Kurt's back.

She glared at him for a moment.

"Well you're not going unarmed. "she said "I need some salt peter and cayenne pepper"

"For what?"

"Weapons" she replied. "Weapons disguised as hairspray"

She got up and walked up to Blaine and Kurt's room. She saw Kurt kissed Blaine's swollen stomach.

"Hi" she said. She rocked on her heals back and forth. "Do you have any hairspray? I have a meeting at work"

"Mom you have hairspray" Blaine replied.

"Yeah well mine isn't aerosol. I really want that firm hold."

"Check the bathroom" Kurt said between kisses.

Upstairs kaine was mixing a candle mixture that when lite would become a smoke bomb. Blaire walked in the room with the hairspray.

"Okay so we have one flammable spray can, one lotion bottle bomb, one smoke candle, two sharpened nail files and three cayenne pepper sticks."

Kurt walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We are preparing!" kaine exclaimed. "In case someone comes after Blaine."

"Oh okay" Kurt said. He started to walk off when he turned back around "Tell me what's really going on"

"We are meeting Jonathan and Sebastian so that they will get off your backs." Blaire replied.

"Alright" he sighed. He knew it was dangerous but anything was better than just winging "Thank you"

He walked out. Kurt knew they needed all the help they needed. He walked back into the room.

"Hi" Blaine said. "I may be stuck in bed but I'm not stuck on stupid. What's going on?"

Kurt hesitated. "Okay don't freak out but your mom and dad are going to have a meeting with Sebastian and Jonathan to protect you"

Blaine looked calm but inside he felt like crying. He felt it was a death trap.

"Are you kidding? "He asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"Oh God" Blaine exclaimed. He suddenly felt water run down his legs. "Oh no"

"It's nothing to worry about-"

"No" Blaine interjected "My water just broke"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**Please review **


	20. Breathe and Push

**I don't own glee. So here we go: baby is on his way!**

**Oh and by the way! A twist will happen in this chapter.**

* * *

Across town is a little restaurant named Billy's Barbeque. Kaine and Jonathan both agreed to meet there to discuss some issues. Blaire and Kaine walked in to the restaurant slowly, taking in all their surroundings. The restaurant was full of baseball players. In the back corner there was a round table. At that round table were Jonathan and Sebastian. Blaire nodded at Kaine to signal that it was time to begin. They walked over to the table.

Sebastian glared at them. "Check her purse for weapons."

"Like we would attack you in a public place" Blaire snapped.

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders "You can never be to sure"

Blaire sighed angrily as she set the bag on the table. Sebastian grabbed it and looked through it. He saw the candle.

"What's with the candle?" he asked coldly.

"We though we would light it" Kaine said. "For a sense of harmony, so you know we wouldn't kill each other"

Sebastian put the candle back in the bag and threw it to Blaire.

"Wait a minute" she snapped. "How do we know your not packing weapons too?"

"You mean like this?" Sebastian said as he pulled out a knife.

"Hey now!" Kaine said franticly.

Everyone got quiet in the whole restaurant. Not a fork dropped or a person whispered.

"Did it just get really quiet in here?" Blaire whispered to Kaine.

"You don't think I'd miss the chance to kill my Hester Pyrnne and Arthur Dimmesdale now would I" Jonathan said evilly. "My friends here just escaped from prison"

Everyone baseball player got up and grabbed their bats. One husky one took Kaine and flew him across a table. A woman did the same to Blaire. Kaine and Blaire were fine. Kaine knew how to handle situations like this since he was an army doctor before he was a librarian. He pulled the table in front of them. Kaine stood up.

"So that's how it is huh?" he said. He grabbed the hairspray out of the bag and sprayed it. Fire blew everywhere. Some of the people were set on fire.

Blaire took the lotion bottle and lit he tip. She stood up and threw it. Kaine pulled her down. A boom was heard through the restaurant.

Blaire lit the candle. "We have got to get out of this or die trying"

"For Blaine"

"For Blaine." Blaire replied. Kaine grabbed a bat as Blaire threw the candle.

Jonathan grabbed one of his men. "Don't let them get out alive."

Jonathan grabbed Sebastian and ran out the door unseen.

* * *

"We have to go to the hospital" Blaine panted. He sat in Kurt's and his king size bed. He held Kurt's arm tightly. Rachel and Santana were there. Rachel was on the phone talking to the doctor. "Take me to the hospital"

"It's okay. Your water broke; there is nothing to worry about. Just relax." Kurt said.

"No you're wrong" Blaine protested. "This baby is not ready to come out just yet. It's too early. Please take me to the hospital!"

Rachel walked in. "I just talked to the doctor and he said to don't move till he gets here"

"He's coming here?" Blaine asked.

"He's on his way now"

"See now" Santana said happily. "Everything will be just fine"

"I need my parents and Cooper. My family needs to be here for our family to be born Kurt." Blaine said slowly.

"I called your dad's and mom's cell. There was no answer." Kurt said.

"Cooper?"

"He said he was on his way about ten minutes ago" Kurt replied.

Suddenly Blaine screamed.

"Is it a contraction?" Kurt asked. Blaine embraced Kurt in a tight hug. He nodded.

"Just breathe" Rachel said. "he he he who." Blaine followed her. Blaine moaned.

"Blaine needs all the love and support, Kurt" she said. "Go get his parents."

Kurt thought about it for a moment.

"Please!" Blaine pleaded.

"I will be right back okay?" Kurt said. He kissed Blaine on the lips and then ran out of the room.

Blaine held his swollen stomach as the contraction came to a stop.

"It's over now" he said.

"I need to keep you warm." Rachel said. "So I am going to change all the wet sheets and blankets"

She nodded to Santana. Santana followed her outside the room to the walk in closet next to Blaine and Kurt's room.

"What if the baby comes before the doctor gets here?" She asked Rachel. Rachel grabbed the sheets from the self. "Do you know what to do?"

Rachel turned around and got closer to Santana.

"I know exactly what to do"

Rachel stabbed a knife into Santana's stomach. Santana gasped.

"Its amazing the places people keep knifes to protect themselves." Rachel commented. "I guess Blaine keeps his in the closet."

Meanwhile in his room, Blaine sat back on the bed in his newly changed pajamas. His old pajamas were wet from his water breaking.

Rachel walked in.

"Alright I got the sheets"

"Where's Santana?" Blaine asked.

"She decided to go with Kurt." Rachel said quickly. "But you're still with family"

* * *

Kaine saw out of the corner of his eye a man crawling at the side of the restaurant. Kaine grabbed him. Blaire walked over.

"I SWEAR I AM ON YOUR SIDE!" he screamed. Kaine and Blaire both knew the voice.

"Cooper?!" they both asked.

"Look I was working from the inside!" he snapped. "I told you guys I was a good actor"

Kaine let go of Cooper.

"Where are Jonathan and Sebastian?" Blaire asked.

"I found out that this was a set-up just to get Blaine alone" Cooper said.

"So what?" Blaire asked confused. "They go and kill Blaine and the baby?"

"No," Cooper replied. Kaine realized something.

"They aren't after Blaine!" he exclaimed. "Their after the baby!"

* * *

Blaine lied in his bed. He heard footsteps coming from the hall.

"Oh Kurt, Santana!" Blaine sighed. "I'm so glad-"

Blaine saw Jonathan and Sebastian walk in.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked franticly.

"We're here for your baby" Sebastian said.

Blaine looked at them then Rachel. Rachel smiled.

Pain waved threw his body. He screamed.

"It will be easier if you relax, Blaine" Jonathan said.

"Breathe deeply." Sebastian said.

"And push"

* * *

**I am so evil! **

**Please review **

**If you have read the scarlet letter then you know who Hester Pyrnne and Arthur Dimmesdale are. If not pm me or review telling me**


	21. Miracle

**I don't own glee. I will be switching the different points of view in the story. It will go from what Kurt is doing to what Blaine is doing**

* * *

"He's fully dilated" Rachel said. Blaine lay on the bed motionless. He held his stomach tightly.

"Your services are no longer required Rachel" Jonathan said.

"But what about the payment?" she snapped.

"It will come to you in due time," Jonathan said through his teeth "Now get out"

Rachel grabbed her bag and left. Sebastian looked at Jonathan happily.

"It won't be long now"

"You can't have my baby" Blaine said. "I won't-"

A wave of pain hit Blaine causing him to scream.

* * *

Meanwhile Kaine, Blaire, Cooper and Kurt were all downstairs in the kitchen looking for a way to get Blaine. Kurt had known where they were so he could find them but once they told them about Jonathan and Sebastian's plan, he quickly came to his senses and drove them back to the house. They all heard the scream. Kaine immediately jumped. Cooper had to hold his father back.

"It's okay" Cooper whispered. "He's not going to hurt him while he's in labor. I know I saw a criminal show"

"Yeah well what if Santana and Rachel are hurt?" Kurt asked not knowing Rachel was the one who hurt Santana.

"Rachel Berry?" Cooper asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Why did you invite her?" he asked. "She is in on the plan too. They offered her twenty thousand just to help get Blaine alone. I heard she was using it for Broadway even though it's dead"

"Blaire," Kaine said as he looked at her. "You go and get medical equipment from the first aid kit and find Santana and then we all held Blaine give birth"

Blaire nodded and started looking for first aid kit. Kaine turned to Cooper and Kurt.

"Do you guys have any baseball bats?" he asked. Kurt nodded. He knew that sometimes Finn would store some baseball equipment in the basement after he coached the little league with Sam. They went down to the basement.

They grabbed as many things as they could, baseball bats, gloves and balls. Cooper but the balls in his bag and put on a mitt, Kurt grabbed a bat and Kaine grabbed a mitt and a bat.

"Alright here's the plan" Kaine whispered. "Cooper and I will create as much noise to get both Sebastian and Jonathan down to the living room, there we will fight them off and Kurt will run upstairs and find Blaine. Then he will make sure no one can get in or out"

Kurt and Cooper nodded. Cooper suddenly dropped a bat creating noise.

The noise was heard upstairs. Jonathan looked towards the door.

"What was that?" he asked.

Sebastian stopped wiping Blaine's sweaty forehead.

"Do you think they're here?" Sebastian asked. Blaine started to sob as another contraction hit.

Jonathan grabbed a knife out of his bag. "You stay here"

He walked out of the room.

Blaine panted loudly. He held his distended belly tightly.

"Where is Santana?" he asked. "What have you people done with her?"

"Don't worry about her," Sebastian said. "Childbirth is painful enough"

"If you hurt my baby I will kill you" Blaine said. "I will hunt you down and kill you."

"We aren't going to hurt your baby Blaine" Sebastian said. "We are going to raise him as our own" Sebastian turned away.

Blaine grabbed a lamp on the nightstand. He smashed the lamp into Sebastian's head. Sebastian fell to the floor knocked out. Blaine got out of bed.

In the basement Kaine was explaining the plan in depth again. They heard footsteps above them. They all stood there motionless. The footsteps got closer and closer. A loud boom was heard.

Blaine walked downstairs slowly when he got to the last step he tripped and fell on his side creating a loud boom. Blaine saw Jonathan walk towards.

"Dumb ass!" he said "You could have killed the both of you"

Sebastian walked down the stairs holding his head.

"He caught me off guard-"

"Just get down here" Jonathan snapped. He walked up and grabbed Blaine.

"His contractions are less than a minute apart" Sebastian commented.

Blaine screamed in pain. "No baby not now"

"STEP ASIDE BITCH!" Kurt yelled as he walked into the hall. Cooper and Kaine followed him.

"That's our job" Kaine said.

Jonathan held the knife to Blaine's throat. "Move, even breathe and he's dead."

"Hurt him Kurt"

"You fiancée will die"

"It's to save the baby"

"He will die."

"Do it Kurt!" Blaine yelled.

"I-I" Kurt stammered. No matter what someone was bond to be hurt.

"Kurt if you love me you will send this crazy bastard straight to hell!" Blaine yelled.

Suddenly Santana came out of no where and leaped onto Jonathan. She was able to throw him over the banister and onto the floor.

Cooper grabbed Sebastian by his hair and pulled him away from Blaine. He hit Sebastian with a baseball bat. Kaine walked over and did the same to Jonathan.

Blaire walked down the stairs.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

Blaine gasped. "I feel like I'm dying."

Kurt went to the couch and cleared it off. Kaine picked up Blaine and took him into the living room. Cooper stayed and helped Santana make sure the two dummies stayed knocked out. Blaire had healed her wound temporarily.

"You know you fight nice" cooper said to Santana.

"Not on your team!" she snapped. "I have a wife"

Kaine set Blaine on the couch. Blaine couldn't stop sobbing. Kurt kneeled down next to him. Blaine grabbed his hand tightly.

"Honey you're doing so well" Kurt said. "I love you so much"

"Santana?" Blaine yelled.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry you got stabbed"

Santana smiled even though Blaine couldn't see. "Don't worry about that"

Blaire took Blaine's pants off. "Let's see what we have here" Kurt took Blaine in his arms. "I see a head of dark hair. Now give me one last push"

"I can't" Blaine panted.

"Yes you can" she replied. "You can. Give me a big one."

"You can do it" Kurt said.

Blaine moaned as he pushed. He started to scream. Blaire smiled as she pulled out the baby.

"It's a boy." She said as she cleaned him off.

Blaine and Kurt stared at their son. Blaine suddenly felt another contraction. He screamed. Blaire handed Kaine his grandson.

"Here comes another one" she said in a confused tone. "Push Blaine."

Blaine pushed as hard as he could. The second baby came faster then their son. Blaire held up another baby.

"It's a girl!" she said happily. Kaine handed the new parents their son and Blaire handed them their new daughter.

"Hi you two!" Kurt said. "Look at what we did"

"Our little miracles" Blaine laughed.

* * *

**Everyone is safe! I need baby names please! **

**Please review**


	22. Enough is Enough

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

"Ooooooooooooh I could eat them up!" Blaire coed as she leaned over the crib that held the two unnamed babies. Kurt and Blaine's daughter was sleeping and their son was wide awake. "I swear I could with a little ranch dressing."

"Yeah but lets not okay?" Blaine said from the background.

"I can't make that promise" she said.

Cooper bent over the crib. "Okay don't listen to your grandma she's a little kooky. We guys have got to stick together huh Peter and Pita"

"Peter and Pita?" Kurt snapped.

"What? I'm just floating it"

Kurt bent down and picked up his son." Is your name peter?"

"For what it's worth I dated a Peter in high school" Blaire commented "And he wasn't really nice"

"Hey what about Potter?" Blaine asked. "Like Potter Hummel- Anderson?"

"Like Harry potter?" Kaine asked.

"Hermione and Potter" Blaire exclaimed

"No" Blaine said. "No Hermione, she can't draw"

Their son started to get fussy.

"Somebody's sleepy" Kurt cooed. He set the baby down in the crib.

"Bye babies we love you we love you!" Blaire said as she walked out with Kaine and Cooper.

Blaine kissed the infants head. Kurt took Blaine's hand and they walked out.

"With all the surprises your babies have sleeping through the night is not one of them" Kaine said.

"Sorry guys" Blaine said.

"Well at least tonight you guys will have fun tonight" Blaire said. She snuggled close to kaine.

"Yeah I hope." Kurt said.

"What's tonight?" Cooper asked.

Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt.

"The glee club is having another reunion." Blaine replied. "It's one where Mr. Shuester designs the room as seventies dance floor and we sing and dance all disco songs in disco costumes."

"Ugh!" Kurt said. "Disco!"

"Don't worry it will be fine." Blaine said. "Now you three will handle everything here right?"

"Don't worry you two" Blaire said. "Go out and have a good time. We will text you pictures and updates on your two nameless babies."

"Thanks mom" Blaine said.

"Alright you two now go get dressed" Kaine said.

Kurt and Blaine walked into their room. Kaine kissed Blaire's forehead when the door was shut. Blaire saw Cooper make his way to the nursery.

"And where are you going mister?" Blaire said.

"I'm just going to go watch them sleep for just a little while!" Cooper said.

"Let him go" kaine said.

"Cooper is getting so out of hand with the babies." Blaire said.

"Well that's what uncles like Cooper do" kaine said.

"Yeah well yesterday I overheard him giving Blaine breastfeeding advice and Blaine isn't even doing that! He is bottle feeding and he doesn't even have breast!"

"Well Cooper knows a lot about breasts." Kaine said.

* * *

"Blaine everything will be just fine" Kurt said as the couple walked into the school.

Blaine looked down at his phone. He sent two texts to his mom and his mom sent to messages saying to have fun. Blaine couldn't help but worry. He had been through so much. He sighed. Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead.

They walked into the choir room. Blaine looked in the corner of the room. The spot where he first lost his first baby. He held on to Kurt tighter.

The choir room was lit down low with a huge dance floor in the center.

Mr. Shue came up to the group in his Saturday Night Fever costume. Emma Shuester stood next to him in her costume with a control top for her growing baby bump.

"Alright guys!" he said in his usual chipper voice. "Welcome everyone to our second annual glee club reunion! Now who would like to start us off?"

Blaine wanted to. He looked around. He raised his hand.

"I will"

Blaine got up on the dance floor as the Shuester's sat down. Blaine grabbed the microphone.

"So this room reminds me of a lot of things." Blaine said. "This song is what I thought when I was at my lowest point. This to all the Sebastian's in the world because sometimes enough is enough"

A slow piano melody played. Blaine started to sing:

"_It's raining, it's pouring  
My lovelife is boring me to tears,  
After all these years_

_No sunshine, no moonlight,_  
_No stardust, no sign of romance_  
_We don't stand a chance_

_I've always dreamed I found the perfect lover_  
_But he turned out to be like every other man_  
_Our love, our love_

_Raining_  
_Pouring_  
_There's nothing left for us here_  
_And we won't waist another tear"_

The melody started to pick up to a disco beat.

"_If you've had enough,  
Don't put up with his stuff,  
Don't you do it  
If you've had your fill,  
Get the check pay the bill,  
You can do it_

_Tell him to just get out_  
_Nothing left to talk about_  
_Pack his raincoat show him out_  
_Just look him in the eyes and simple shout_

_Enough is enough_  
_I can't go on, I can't go on, no more no_  
_Enough is enough_  
_I want him out, I want him out that door now_

_I've always dreamed to find the perfect lover,_  
_But he turns out to be like every other man_  
_Our love (I had no choice from the start)_  
_Our love (I've gotta listen to my heart)_  
_Our love (tearing us apart)_

_Enough, is enough, is enough_  
_I can't go on, I can't go on no more no_  
_Enough, is enough, is enough_  
_I want him out, I want him out that door now_

_Goodbye mister, goodbye,_  
_Goodbye mister, goodbye sugar_

_No more tears_  
_No more tears_  
_No more tears_  
_I've had it, you've had it, he's had it, we've had it_  
_Enough is enough is enough is enough_

_Is enough is enough is enough is enough_  
_Is enough is enough is enough is enough!"_

**Alrighty what do you guys think?**

**Please review**

**I would love to know some baby names please**


	23. I'll be Your Angel

**I don't own glee it belongs to Ryan Murphy and the song I am your angel belongs to Celine Dion and R Kelly**

**This chapter is inspired by Liseacat. She gave me two nice ideas and I loved them so much.**

* * *

**WARNING:**

**Blood and violence**

* * *

_2 months later_

"Oh I like that!" Kurt exclaimed happily.

"Do they really come that big?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Do you think it will fit?" Kurt asked.

"We can make it fit." Blaine stated. "Either way it will be very pleasing"

"Let's do it" Kurt said.

Kurt and Blaine both were looking at arches for the chapel. They had found the perfect one but they were concerned that it might not fit between the rows of seats. A woman walked up to Kurt and Blaine.

"So did you decide?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact we did Ms. Forte" Blaine responded.

"Have you too decided your flower girl and ring bearer?" she asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine. Kurt got up. He pulled out his wallet.

"Our daughter is the flower girl and our son is the ring bearer." Kurt said. He pointed to a picture of his little boy. "This is Robert Grayson and this little beauty is Rebecca Grace" Kurt flipped the picture over to show his daughter sleeping and sucking her thumb.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. He loved seeing his Kurt this way. He loved seeing Kurt as a father, and Kurt was a protective father. He loved Kurt and his twins more than anything.

His phone suddenly vibrated. It was a new text from Santana:

_Tell Kurt to take a chill pill since he has sent me four messages in the past four minutes asking about your adorable Klaine babies. They was both fine and taking a nice little nap. How is the wedding going? –Britt&San_

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt talking to the planner and texting on his phone. He smiled as he texted her back.

_Here come more messages from Kurt. I'm sure if u were a mommy you would ask about you babies all the time. The planning sucks. Kurt loves the planner (from what I gather) and I don't. The planner is making it her wedding not ours. The only thing we have that is ours is the damn arch. K&B=R&R_

Kurt started walking back to Blaine. He gathered his pictures and put them in his wallet.

"Well what did she say?" Blaine asked.

"She said it is too normal" Kurt said. He rolled his eyes. "And she didn't even say that they were even cute. I know our kids they are cute."

Blaine could see it in the woman's eyes that something was about to happen. The woman walked over to Blaine.

"You know Blaine," she said. "Your babies are cute but they would be better if they were Sebastian's"

The woman walked off. Blaine stood up.

"What did you just say?!" he yelled. The woman just kept walking off. Blaine ran after her but Kurt embraced him.

"LET ME GO NOW KURT!" Blaine screamed through his tears.

"Listen," Kurt said calmly. He turned Blaine into his arms. "Just let her go. She's fired anyway."

"I'm tired of people hurting our family!" Blaine said sincerely. "I don't know what to do anymore. I just want to be married and with our kids."

"We will be soon" Kurt comforted.

* * *

At home, Kurt walked up to the nursery and saw Blaine sitting in the rocking chair with their twins in his arms. He rocked them back and forth. He sang to them softly:

"_No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray" _

Kurt walked in and sat down next to his family. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and their twins. Kurt sang:

"_And then you will see, the morning will come  
and everyday will be bright as the sun  
all of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see..."_

Blaine sang with Kurt as he rocked back.

"_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel"_

Blaine saw the two babies sound asleep. Kurt took Rebecca in his arms and placed her in her crib. Blaine took Robert and placed him in his crib. Blaine and Kurt walked out of the nursery holding hands. Kurt crack the door open as they left.

"Are you ready for this?" Kurt asked as they walked down the stairs.

"As I will ever be." Blaine said.

The two walked into the living room of their house. Coach Beiste sat on the couch with Santana. Blaine and Kurt sat in front of them.

"This decision was both easy and hard to think about" Kurt started. "We had to think about if we weren't here and if Sebastian had taken our lives what would happen. Who would take care of those two babies upstairs? So that is why we have chosen you two, to be Rebecca and Robert's god parents."

"Santana" Blaine said. He turned to Santana. "While I was in labor with them, you survived all costs and helped us. It proves that you have protective skills"

Santana smiled. "Thank you guys. I will protect them as my own and love them too. It is an honor."

Blaine turned to Beiste. "Shannon, you were the one who made me have courage and if it wasn't for you they wouldn't be here."

Coach Beiste smiled. "Thank you so much. I love you guys as brothers. I will be a great god-mama to those two pumpkins."

Blaine and Kurt got up and hugged the two ladies.

"Thank you" Blaine said.

* * *

Kurt finished up at work. He grabbed his jacket, scarf and briefcase then walked out his office. He walked out to the underground parking. His phone jiggled. Kurt pulled out his phone and looked at it.

_Can't wait till you get home…..the kids can't either. K&B=R&R_

Kurt smiled as he opened his car door. He set his briefcase down.

"Hello Mr. Hummel" a voice said.

Kurt turned around saw his old wedding planner. Kurt jumped into his car just as he heard bullets fly. The glass shattered everywhere. The sound stopped. The woman walked up to him and pointed the gun at him.

"Sebastian wants you alive" she said. "Me, I never saw the point."

Kurt flinched as he heard her pull the trigger, but no bullets came. Kurt shook in fear. The woman got mad and ran away. Police sirens whaled everywhere. Kurt leaned forward and put the key in the ignition. Kurt felt a pain shooting through his stomach. Kurt put his hand to his stomach as he leaned back. Blood was all over his hand. Blood was almost gushing out of his stomach. He had been shot.

* * *

**UGHHHHH why is me so evil! **

**I have to thank Liseacat and Fanpire for the names.**


	24. Healing Charm

**I don't own glee.**

**Fanpire10 helped me so much**

* * *

Blaine ran into the hospital. He was met by a team of doctors.

"Excuse me!" Blaine exclaimed. "My fiancée was just brought in. Gunshot wound."

A woman doctor stepped forward. She had a look of sorrow on her face.

"Kurt Hummel?" she asked.

Blaine nodded slowly. He was so close to sobbing.

"I am sorry to report that the bullet wound is too deep." She said. "He's in the room if you want to say your goodbyes."

Blaine started to cry. Sebastian had won. Blaine walked into the nearest room. He saw Kurt laying there almost lifeless.

"Kurt" Blaine sobbed. He walked up to Kurt. He wrapped himself in Kurt's arms. Kurt smiled.

"I love you" he said. His voice was crackly. "Take care of them"

"You're not dying" Blaine sobbed. He tried to deny it. "I won't let you!"

Kurt placed his cold hand on Blaine's cheek. Blaine sobbed harder. Blaine let his tears fall.

"Just think" Kurt said. "I get to see my mom and your baby you lost."

Blaine sobbed harder.

"God Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed. "I love you so much. Thank you for everything."

Kurt took Blaine's hands and placed it on his heart. Blaine felt it slowly beating.

"My heart is forever yours." Kurt sobbed.

Blaine felt a heat come out of his hands. He closed his eyes and felt Kurt's heartbeat.

_Bump bump….bump bump…..bump bump….bump bump…bump bump_

Kurt's heartbeat got faster and turned to a normal heartbeat.

"What's happening?" Blaine asked through his sobs. A golden stream of light came through Blaine's palms.

Kurt's cheeks turned rosy like normal. His hands were warm and soft. Kurt looked at Blaine.

"What's happening?" Kurt asked. His voice was full of life. He felt a twinge in his stomach. The bullet shot out of his side and on the ground. Kurt lifted the shirt he was wearing. Blaine moved his hands closer to the wound. Kurt's skin repaired itself. Kurt looked like normal. "What did you do?"

"I don't know" Blaine said. He didn't know what had just happened.

"You're a healer." A voice said. Blaine and Kurt looked at the door. Kaine stood there.

"You're a healer Blaine" he said. "Just like me."

"You mean like Leo from Charmed?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at him. "I've had a lot of time while I was in New York."

"Not exactly" Kaine said. "We can't orb or levitate or like that. We can just heal."

"When you say we…"

"It looks like you got more from me thank you think Blaine." kaine said. "Jonathan is one of the very few who set out to kill healers, all because I couldn't save our mother. That's why he has tried to kill you Blaine and take your babies, just to take a healer and get it on their side."

"So Kurt is fine?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt is as healthy as a horse." Kaine laughed.

Blaine sobbed as he held Kurt.

"I thought I was going to lose you" Blaine sobbed.

"You'll never lose me, ever"

* * *

_4 months later…._

Kurt was fine. He was great. Blaine had healed him completely. Kaine taught Blaine how to heal on the spot so if Sebastian ever tried something, they could help. Kaine had also revealed that he had healed Santana when she was stabbed. Blaire and Kaine decided that they wanted to finally get married. Blaine hadn't been feeling too well. He thought it was just the new power.

Blaine helped his tiny son sit up on his mom's bed. Robert was wearing a blue sweater with a red jumpsuit and tiny bow-tie.

"What do you think mom?" Blaine asked. "I know. It's weird all my whole life I feel like I've never had anything supernatural happen and now."

Blaire looked in her make up bag.

"Honey" she said. "You're father never knew until I was pregnant with you"

Blaine just brushed it off

"So we have wood mist which is kind of an earthy and natural or rouge sensation which has that va-va voom kind of feel." Blaire said. She looked at Robert. "You're a guy. What do you think your grandpa will like? Dis one or Dis one?"

Blaine smiled at his mom. He loved how she loved her grandbabies. Robert just laughed at his grandma.

"Okay rouge sensation it is! Very good."

Blaine said. "Can you watch Robbie while I go puke?"

Blaine ran into the bathroom.

Kurt walked in with Rebecca on his hip. She wore a blue and red dress with a tiny flower in her hair. She played with his hippo broach.

"If it isn't the alive again avenger!" Blaire exclaimed happily.

"I am so happy to be alive" Kurt said. "But still I have something to say."

"What?"

"I think Blaine is pregnant again"

* * *

**Okay now I realize that I just gave a huge shock but hey! That's the best thing I can do**

**Please review **


	25. Important Author's Note

**Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated but I have a new poll up that will help me update, if you would like to review with suggestions just pm me or review. Just two more chapters and then the story will be over. I have loved entertaining you with my writing and if you have any other story suggestions please let me know (I write twilight and glee). I might not get to them right away but I will.**

**Sincerely, **

**Ms. Hummel-Anderson-Cullen**


	26. Another Note (promise this is the last)

**Hello I know this isn't a chapter but I want to hear from you personally what you want to see in the story so if you would be so nice as to review or pm me, I will dedicate the next chapters you. I have hit a serious writer's block and I would love it if you would give me some ideas. The poll wasn't enough to spark inspiration and I would love if you could help. Thank you so much for your support.**

**Sincerely, **

**Ms. Hummel-Anderson-Cullen or the chick who can't write a chapter**


	27. Something Has to Happen

**I don't own glee or the song. **

**Hello everyone I am so sorry I haven't updated. I had serious writer's block on a couple of my stories. So if anyone has any ideas for any of my stories please let me know. **

* * *

_8 months later….._

"Dearly beloved_, _we are gathered here today in the present of friends and families to witness the union of these two men." The preacher announced.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled. Blaine glanced at him and returned the smile. Kurt thought Blaine was so handsome and Blaine was almost due with their next child. Blaine looked over as father who was holding Robert. Robert played with the tiny white pillow that held the rings. Kaine stopped him before he dropped them. Next to them was his mother, holding Rebecca. Rebecca started to fling flowers.

"If anyone has any objections to this union, speak now."

Blaine listened at the silent crowd. He knew someone should speak up. This day had been so perfect and he felt like someone was ready to ruin it.

"Since no one has any objections, this union will continue."

Blaine and Kurt smiled as the preacher told them to join hands. It was finally happening. Through all the hurt and pain, it was finally happening.

"Blaine, your vows"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Kurt, you are my world. I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for you. My life began when you entered it. You've given me everything I could ask for and in return I promise to love and respect you and our children till the day I die." Blaine couldn't help it. Tears started coming down his cheeks. Kurt couldn't help it. He started crying too.

"Kurt"

"You don't know how much you and our children mean to me, Blaine. I would take a bullet for you in an instant and I wouldn't regret it. I was living in a haze till you came into my life. You are one of the strongest people I know. I love you more than life itself"

"That was beautiful" The preacher said. "Do you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel take Blaine Devon Anderson to be your husband for as long as you two shall live?"

"I do" Kurt sighed. He slipped on the gold band on Blaine's finger.

"And do you Blaine Devon Anderson take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your husband for as long as you two shall live?"

"I do" Blaine said as he put Kurt's band on.

"Now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You make kiss each other."

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a passionate kiss. Everyone started clapping. Kurt and Blaine didn't part for a second. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Robert's giggling finally parted them. Blaine's back started to ache as the started walking back down the aisle. Blaine rubbed his stomach. They went out to a limo and got in.

"I can't believe we are finally married." Kurt said as they drove off.

"Kurt, you're vows were amazing" Blaine said.

"I couldn't top yours! Yours were amazing."

"I knew I had to include our bundles of joy."

"Rebecca was so cute even though she almost fell asleep during the ceremony. Robert was just too cute in his tuxedo. He smiles just like his Papa" Kurt said.

"I hope they can stay awake for the reception. They both can sleep like there is no-ow!"

Blaine felt a gush of water come down his legs.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. He took Blaine's hand. He saw the look on Blaine's face. "If you tell me your water broke, I will scream."

"Kurt, no! It did break but….I can't think of anything to even say. Today was so perfect."

"We have cancel everything and go to the hospital" Kurt sighed as he pulled out his phone.

"No, no hospital"

"What do you mean no hospital?!"

"Kurt, I just want to be with our family at home" Blaine replied.

"Alright I will call Dad"

* * *

As the hours rolled by, Blaine and Kurt were together with their family. Blaine and Kurt spent the day playing with Robert and Rebecca. Kurt and Blaine both agreed this was the best reception ever. Rebecca was glued to Blaine's stomach.

"Baby!" She squealed happily.

"Yeah it's a baby" Blaine told her.

She patted her Papa's stomach. Robert played with Kurt's hair. Suddenly music played through the house. Kaine, Burt, Carole, Finn and Cooper all came out in a mini conga line.

"What are you people doing?" Kurt asked.

"We are making our own little reception!" Burt said.

"You may be having your own fun but darn it! I paid for the food and champagne and we are going to eat it." Kaine said. "Hit it Finn!"

Finn pulled out a CD player and an eighties music started playing. Kaine started singing:

"We're no strangers to love-"

"NO!" Robert yelled.

"But Robert-"

"NO!" Rebecca said.

"They work together" Cooper said.

"Oh!" Blaine gasped. Kurt and Blaire rushed to Blaine.

"What is it? Another contraction?" Kurt asked.

"No. I think I have to push." Blaine said.

"Take him upstairs, Kaine"

Kaine quickly went to Blaine and took him upstairs. Kurt and Blaire quickly followed. Blaine started to cry with the pain. Kurt quickly went behind him and comforted him. Blaire took off Blaine's bottoms and investigated.

"Okay Blaine on your next contraction push"

Blaine started pushing. He screamed from the pain.

"You got this baby. I love you so much" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine moaned as he pushed harder. The pain wasn't as bad as he thought. The pain was lighter, probably because he didn't have two lunatics trying to steal his baby.

"Good the head is out!" Blaire exclaimed happily. "Keep going."

Blaine kept going. He almost ripped Kurt's hand off. Kurt didn't care. He was about to have another baby with the person he loved.

"Keep going sweetie." Kurt coached.

"I'm trying!" Blaine yelled.

Blaine kept pushing and pushing till a soft cry was heard throughout the room. Blaine and Kurt cried at the sight of their new baby.

"It's a girl" Blaire said. She wrapped the baby in a blanket she had on hand and handed her to her fathers. Blaine and Kurt held her together. They were just so happy to have their little girl safely in their arms.

* * *

**YAY! BABIES!  
**

**I made the baby a girl because of one person: Valentina Alexandra Sparrow. She made the suggestion about a baby girl. **

**So one more chapter and it ends! Let's end on a big note! Review and tell me what you want in the last chapter! **


End file.
